Hundete en mi infierno
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Tenía que existir algo de esperanza, Si ellos morían todo acabaría para toda la comunidad mágica, Hermione no sabía si lo hacía por ellos o por su pasado "¿serás capaz de entregarme a tu hijo Granger?- preguntó Greengrass"
1. ¿Dondé está Ginny?

_**Holaa!!**_

_**traigo buenas noticias, pude recuperar varios archivos de mi compu entre esos varios capitulos de esta nueva historia, en este no paso nada del septimo año obviamente Voldemort y sus mortfagos siguen vivitos, quise escribir algo diferente tal vez un poco menos de romance y algo mas tragico, este Draco es ta malo como Voldemort y Grindelaw juntos, no lo odien, en fin espero que les guste **_

_**Summarr: Tenía que existir algo de esperanza, si ellos morian todo acabaria para toda la comunidad magica, Hermione no sabía si lo hacía por ellos o por su pasado, ¿seras capaz de entregarme a tu hijo Granger?- pregunto Greengras **_

**_Disclaimer:La trama y Draco Malfoy es mio, pueden venir a eharle un vistaso a mi cama y comprobarlo jijiji todos los demas personajes le pertenecen a JK_**

* * *

Era ya el segundo día en el que no sabíamos nada de Ginny, Harry estaba desesperado, angustiado y no lo culpaba, Ron y yo estábamos igual, cada día las bajas eran más y más, no sabíamos cuando nos tocaría a nosotros, Grinmauld place estaba en silencio y los tres estábamos al pie de las escaleras esperando que de una vez por todas Ginny apareciera por la maldita puerta, nos mirábamos los unos a los otros sin hacer comentario alguno teniendo miedo que eso desencadenara reacciones negativas y lo último que necesitábamos era pelear entre nosotros. Se escucho el estomago de Ron gruñendo y en eso Harry llamo a Kreacher

-Si amo, en que le puedo servir

-¿podrías preparar el desayuno por favor?

-Por supuesto que si amo

Harry se levanto y se fue a su cuarto y nos quedamos Ron y yo sentados de pronto Ron hablo

-Voy a ir a buscarla

-Ron espérate no sabemos ni siquiera en donde se pudo haber metido…

-Es que no entiendes es mi hermana, ella y Bill son los únicos que me quedan, les jure a mis padres que cuidaría de ella y…

Ron empezó a llorar, me dolía tanto verlo así, claro que lo entendía en esta guerra yo también había perdido a mis padres y ver morir a su familia también fue un golpe duro para mí. Lo abrace y le dije

-Claro que vamos a ir a buscarla solo tenemos que prepararnos no podemos salir así como si nada

Termino de sollozar y nos dirigimos cada uno a su dormitorio, empecé a empacar las cosas que nos llevaríamos y los hechizaba para guardarlos en la pequeña bolsa de mano cuando termine me dirigí al cuarto de Harry y estaba tumbado, no lloraba, pero se le veía ausente me acerque a él y le hable con voz muy bajita para no sobresaltarlo

-Harry

El no me contestaba

-Vas a ver que Ginny estará bien, ella es muy fuerte y la encontraremos te lo prometo

-¿me lo prometes?

-Te lo juro Harry, pero te necesito fuerte no te puedes derrumbar Ron también está muy mal y no le hará nada bien verte así por favor Harry has un esfuerzo

-Es que te lo juro ya estoy harto cada día son más muertos, personas con las que conviví que me han dado su apoyo y que por eso están muertas, ¿tienes idea la culpabilidad que siento? Tengo ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y yo mismo entregarme

-Sé que es horrible todo esto Harry nadie dijo que sería fácil, Pero no le puedes dejar el camino tan fácil a Voldemort, todas esas personas dieron la vida por ti Harry no les agradezcas entregándotele a él, tu no eres un cobarde Harry eres la persona más valiente y leal que conozco yo estoy segura que un día todo esto será una pesadilla del pasado y todo saldrá bien ya lo veras

-Gracias Hermione no se qué haría sin ti

-Yo tampoco sé qué harías sin mí, ven vamos a desayunar

Bajamos y Ron ya estaba comiéndose todo lo que tenía a su alcance, de pronto llego una lechuza con el ejemplar del día de hoy del profeta, cada día nos inundaba el pánico cuando llegaba, ya que eso significaba saber las muertes y los desastres que estaba ocasionando la guerra lo abrí y aparecía una foto en donde se encontraban Draco y Astoria Malfoy que acababan de dar una cena en honor al cumpleaños de esta última ¿habiendo tantas cosas importantes de que hablar tenían que comentar de lo que se dio de cenar? Cada vez que veía alguna foto de esos dos me daban nauseas y vomito, eran las personas más viles y asquerosas que podían habitar este mundo, claro salvo Voldemort y Bellatrix quizás, No es que me importara lo que Draco Malfoy hiciera con su vida hacía años que no lo veía, pero de cierta forma me daba pena en lo que se había convertido su vida, yo había podido conocer a Malfoy de otra forma que no mucha gente conoce y la verdad es que me arrepentía, me hubiera gustado seguir pensando en él de la forma en la que ahora pienso de él, aunque durante muchos años quise justificar su conducta por la educación que había tenido de pequeño y lo que le era obligado a hacer, pero por mucho que fuera eso no se hubiera convertido en el tirano que es hoy, por que si alguien inspiraba miedo aparte de Voldemort era Draco Malfoy, después de haber matado a Dumbledore se había convertido en el favorito de Voldemort y eso le había dado un poder inmensurable, era cierto que Draco Malfoy era un maldito Mortifago desgraciado pero eso no le quitaba que era increíblemente buen mago tanto que cualquiera que quisiera enfrentarse a él podía darse por muerto no era piadoso te mataba o te mataba no había de otra, hace un par de mese había contraído matrimonio con la estupida de Astoria Greengrass, vamos lo hubiera entendido de Pansy ella era cruel y tenebrosa, es mas de su hermana que era tan inteligente y astuta que nadie se dio cuenta que ella fue la que mato a sus padres para que no le hicieran casarse con algún mago sangre pura, pero de Astoria, la chica tímida menos agraciada que su hermana y obviamente inteligente, no, es mas hasta podría decir que esa chica no era tan mala, aunque con esta foto de verdad me la daba de pensar tenía una mueca de maldad tan parecida a la de Bellatrix que daba miedo, tal vez solo aparento para pasar desapercibida, eso no lo sabría y no quería averiguarlo, me salte las páginas de la fiesta esperando encontrar algo de interés pero nada de lo que venía me importaba ¿a quién le importaría que encontraron a Bruce Sheppard borracho en el baño del primer piso? A nadie claro está, entonces vi en la foto donde se fotografiaba a Sheppard la mano de alguien con un anillo que claramente podía reconocer ya que yo lo había escogido, era de Ginny, el alma se me fue a los pies como le explicaría eso a Harry si ella estuvo ahí lo más seguro es que no hubiera salido de ahí con vida tome aire y sabían que algo andaba mal por qué Harry y Ron me miraban insistentemente y yo le dije

-Creo saber donde esta Ginny

-¿Donde?-gritaron los dos al unisonó

Se pararon y se pusieron tras de mi

-En la mansión de Draco Malfoy

Pude ver como el color se les iba y de inmediato Harry dijo

-Voy por ella

-estás loco si crees que vas a ir ahí te pueden matar!!-grite- tu no vas a ir a ningún lado Potter iré yo y la traeré de regreso

-No vas sola Hermione iré contigo

Ron y yo sabíamos la importancia de que Harry siguiera con vida, así que iríamos nosotros

-No los dejare ir solos

-Harry por favor sabes…

-Iré con ustedes

Aunque quisiera impedírselo no podría así que subí por la bolsa y les dije

-dentro de una hora nos vemos aquí

Astoria

Era mi cumpleaños y lo único que quería era que toda esta maldita gente que caminaba por mi casa se largara, pero no, no podía así que me tenía que aguantar y poner mi mejor cara, esto no es lo que se espera de una fiesta cuando cumples 19 años, había pocas personas de mi edad y todos los demás eran unos viejos aburridos, mi día había empezado de la peor forma y todo por culpa de mi queridísimo marido, lo odiaba como nunca había odiado a nadie ni siquiera a mi padre, por su culpa mi vida era una pesadilla, siempre supe que me tenía que casar con alguien sangre pura y con dinero, pero de todos me tu ve que casar con el peor, antes no entendía por qué Daphne hizo lo que hizo si Draco no se veía tan mala opción, pero ahora que estoy del otro lado la comprendo perfectamente, me había casado con la única misión de engendrar un hijo sangre pura, el tiempo se me estaba acabando y a pesar que lo intentaba no lograba quedar embarazada si en dos meses no lo hacía, estaba muerta y ese no era mi plan, hoy en la mañana Draco me lo recordó, no se para que carajos quiere un maldito escuincle como si no tuviéramos mucho tiempo para eso, esta tan obsesionado con eso de la sangre y que su amo esto y que su amo el otro que no piensa en nada mas y a mí me trata como cualquier cosa se la pasa repitiendo una y otra vez mis defectos, como si él fuera perfecto no podemos estar más de dos horas en la misma habitación respirando el mismo aire, si no fuera por su obsesión por tener un descendiente seguramente ni compartiríamos la cama, mi vida es tan miserable que hasta he pensado en suicidarme, pero no soy tan estupida para dejar que Draco se libere de mí, yo me encargare de hacerle su vida tan miserable como él me la está haciendo a mí y sé que mi venganza vendrá sola sin que yo la busque, en eso me tropecé con Theodore y me llevo a rastras en una de las tantas habitaciones que habían en la mansión

-Ahora no, que crees que hará Draco si me encuentra contigo

-como si le importara lo que hicieras

-Ah no crees que le importe que su esposa, lo engañe con su "amigo"

-tienes razón ahora no es el momento, solo quería darte tu regalo de cumpleaños

-dentro de dos días Draco se va a una misión y no regresara hasta dentro de 5 meses, tendremos tiempo de sobra

-Yo voy con él

-¿Cuándo regresaras?

-Cuando él lo diga, por cierto ¿tienes poco tiempo no es así?

-No tienes que recordármelo, Draco lo hizo en la mañana

-¿y cómo le vas a hacer?

-No lo sé tengo que ir a San Mungo y ver si de verdad puedo tener hijos si no, no sé que voy a hacer, sabes que si es eso Draco me matara

-Pues no pierdas el tiempo y mañana mismo ve

-Es lo que hare

Salimos sin levantar sospechas, para toda la gente Theo y yo nos llevábamos muy bien éramos grandes amigos desde pequeños, si no fuera por eso la gente no dejaría de hablar de nosotros

* * *

_**esperooo sus reviews!!!**_

_**noos leemos **_

_**besiitoos**_

_**bye**_


	2. Destruyendo la evidencia

_**Holaaaa!!**_

_**me he tardado un monton de tiempo, no era mi intencion pero pase por momentos dificiles y no estaba con muchos animos, el cap es corto pero era necesario así ya que el siguiente se viene largo y tendido, aparte queria mostrar un poco de lo que siente Hermione que es muy complejo espero darme a entender, gracias por sus reviews y alertaas, el cap enteroo dedicado a mi mama encontrada que siempre me ha apoyadoo te quierooooooooooo**_

_**Por otra parte ya no tardare tanto, bueno eso espero yo pero con la Uni nunca se sabe... **_

* * *

_Hermione_

De un lado a otro moviéndome por la habitación buscando cosas útiles, tratando de tranquilizar a mi agitado corazón, intento mantenerme fuerte pero es casi imposible, ¿tendré la fuerza para seguir fingiendo que no me importa y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Hasta cuándo dejaría de engañarme?. Doy tres pasos hacia el gran mueble que está en frente de mi cama no tengo que abrirlo aunque algo me incita a hacerlo, hay cosas que es mejor que se queden en el olvido, como un mal recuerdo, un trago amargo o cosas que nunca debieron de haber pasado.

Encontrarte con el pasado nunca es bueno mirar hacia tras, pensar en otro día sin verlo, sin estar a su lado… me hiere hay cosas que nunca se olvidan, solo se entierran en el subconsciente, ese no es el problema, el problema es cuando resurgen e invaden cada resquicio de mi ser. Lo he intentado, juro que lo he hecho, he tratado de convencerme a mi misma que quererlo nunca ha sido bueno para mí, he buscado razones y motivos que hayan hecho que me encuentre así. Es una contradicción quererlo, ¿Cómo quieres a alguien que no ha sido nadie y al mismo tiempo ha sido todo?, He vivido en una historia de dolor y fantasía protagonizada por mi misma y por _él, _esperando que suceda lo inverosímil.

No hay que confundirse, lo odio. Pero no por que sea el ser vil y despreciable que es existen otra razones que ni siquiera sé si son validas, creo más bien que el odio es a mi misma por haberlo idealizado, por haber creído conocerlo, por querer justificar cada uno de sus actos, por creer que había algo bueno en él. Por amar a alguien que no existe.

Lo sé, me desmoronare otra vez, soy consciente de cada uno de mis sentimientos, lo veré y volverá a pasar no distinguiré entre el despiadado Mortifago y el hombre de mi vida, los idealizare y se formara uno, lamentare el hubiera y si llego de nuevo aquí leeré cada una de las cartas escritas para él. Nunca enviadas; en donde finjo conocerlo leyendo su nombre una y otra vez como si al hacerlo pudiera saber realmente quien es, desahogándome por que ni la pluma ni el pergamino me juzgaran, ni cuestionaran mis sentimientos, por qué frente de ellos no necesito ser la fuerte ni ser perfecta, por que frente a ellos soy otra bruja mas que se enamoro sin razones ni motivos. Por que necesito dejar evidencia de lo que soy y siento.

Abro el mueble, algo me dice que tal vez sea la última vez que lo haga. Sobres y mas sobres llenan las repisas acomodadas a la perfección por día mes y año alguna foto suya se cuela por ahí, mis ojos van hacia la última repisa que fue llenada cuando supe que se había casado, no llore por supuesto sin embargo me encerré en la habitación por dos semanas sin hablar con nadie sin dormir escribiendo hasta que doliera la mano, curiosamente sentí nauseas de mi por sentir eso que se llama amor, de ella, de lo que _es él. _Busco la foto, esa en donde Snape y Macgonagall nos obligaron a él y a mí a tomarnos cuando fuimos elegidos premios anuales, aunque ninguno de los dos se presento al año siguiente, de alguna forma esa foto cuenta una historia: los dos con mala cara cuando Draco voltea de reojo a verme y sonríe socarronamente y yo hago lo mismo, como si fuésemos cómplices, como si compartiéramos algo más que odio. La saco y la meto en un libro de magia oscura, cierro el mueble y murmuro el hechizo de siempre, vuelo a andar de un lado al otro de la habitación metiendo libros, pociones y otras cosas a la bolsita de cuentas, Siento como si de pronto el mueble cobrara vida y estuviera esperando que hiciera algo, resignada me doy vuelta y apunto mi varita hacía el, unas llamas cubren cada pedazo del mueble, creo ver como se retuerce entre las llamas algo dentro de mi me dice que pare, pero no lo hago veo como el fuego lo consume miro fijamente como cualquier evidencia queda reducida a llamas y eso de alguna forma me tranquiliza.

He perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que me he preguntado ¿hasta qué punto estas dispuesta a traicionarte a ti misma Hermione?, Me da miedo que cuando llegue el momento dude y sea tarde que por un momento de debilidad el trabajo y sacrificio de años se vaya a la mierda, este miedo me hace querer deshacerme de cualquier rastro que muestre mi traición por eso es que fue destruido.

Bajo a reunirme con los chicos, su cara es de tensión, la mía no ha de estar mejor pero aun así sonrió aparentando una tranquilidad inexistente. Hago un hechizo que hace que la capa se agrande para que los tres podamos caber en ella una vez hecho esto, los tres nos miramos entre sí, las palabras sobran, busco sus manos y cierro los ojos, la sensación de la desaparición surge en mi y de pronto aparecemos en un bosque en los limites donde las protecciones y hechizos de la mansión no nos puedan afectar, frente a nosotros a lo lejos una enorme casa se alza majestuosa. Hemos llegado al Infierno.

* * *

**_Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado, me gustaria leer sus teorias y que piensan al respecto, así que estare sentadita esperando sus revies jijiji _**

**_nos leemoos_**

**_besiitoos_**

**_bye_**


	3. Toujurus pour

**_Holaaa!! _**

**_He vuelto muy rapido mas de lo que esperaba tuve que cortar el capitulo se hacia muy largo y como que perdia un poco el sentido la primera parte gracias por sus reviews, mamaa no te puedes quejar fuiste la primix en leerloo te quierooo ya sabes necesitare tu ayuda con Ron jiji eso es traumaticooo solo de pensarlo se me revuelven las entrañas jijiji _**

* * *

Hermione

La Mansión Malfoy estaba rodeada con un montón de hechizos protectores, bueno eso era lo que Ginny me había dicho hace unos días, algo sospechoso había encontrado y se había dedicado a investigar sobre esa mansión ¿Cómo no lo había recordado antes?, no servía de nada ahora que me arrepintiera, mande un hechizo para que se revelaran los hechizos para que pudiéramos seguir, según los resultados teníamos que demostrar que éramos sangre pura para poder pasar, eso sería un problema puesto que Harry era mestizo y yo una "impura" el único que podía pasar seria Ron, aunque había una posibilidad, saque rápidamente dos frascos de poción multijugos, Harry y Ron solo me veían tratando de descifrar que era lo que pensaba

-Ron necesito que te saques un par de cabellos

-¿Qué?

-Vamos Ron has lo que te pido, los necesitamos para poder pasar, estos frascos contienen poción multijugos, Malfoy utilizaba este mismo hechizo para que nadie que no fuera sangre pura pudiera entrar en su habitación, una vez una chica de Hufflepuf tomo poción multijugos de una Slytherin sangre pura para poder entrar, así que eso es lo que haremos, necesito que te pinchas el dedo y como si fuera una pared pongas "Toujourus pur"

Ron asintió con su cabeza, y pusimos sus cabello en la poción que adquirió un azul intenso, Harry y yo tomamos la poción y habíamos adquirido el aspecto de Ron hice un hechizo para que nuestras ropas se amoldaran a nuestro nuevo cuerpo, Ron empezó a poner la frase, el hechizo tenía un defecto, era cierto que solo reconocía la sangre pura pero y de alguna forma el hechizo lo relacionaba con las características genéticas de la persona que ha dado la sangre , así que podíamos pasar sin problema alguno, pasamos y Harry me dijo

-Vaya Hermione cada día me sorprendes mas, pero ¿cómo sabes de ese hechizo?

-se te olvida que todo sexto me convertí en espía y viví en la misma torre que Malfoy y que desde hace tres he vivido en "La antigua y noble casa Black" Toujourus pur, es el lema de la familia Black, pero eso lo sacaron de un hechizo que se utilizaba hace muchísimos años, en donde los magos querían acabar con los muggles y los ponían en ciertos lugares en donde se encontraban grandes concentraciones de muggles que al intentar pasar morían si no eran sangres limpias, después ese hechizo tuvo modificaciones y lo empezaron a usar para que nadie que no fuera mago pudiera entrar a los lugares mágicos, de hecho de ese hechizo se deriva que ahora lugares como San Mungo, el caldero chorreante y el ministerio no sean detectados por los muggles y solo los magos los pudieran ver, Malfoy lo sabe es un Black y es una de las mejores formas de proteger su "casa" de intrusos o gente indeseada como nosotros, afortunadamente contamos con Ron, si no hubiéramos estado perdidos

Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún comentario, íbamos corriendo, llegamos a un punto en donde no podíamos acercarnos más por que corríamos el riesgo de ser descubiertos rodeamos la mansión y había una trampilla en donde podíamos entrar libremente entramos pero Harry tropezó con una cubeta de metal e hizo un ruido espantoso, de pronto apareció una figura de una mujer ante nosotros, su cabello rubio rizado caía sobre sus hombros y sus ojos verdes nos miraban fijamente

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!-reclamo sin levantar mucho la voz

-Sabes a lo que venimos Greengrass-contesto Harry

-Ella está con Astoria, ahora es imposible que vayan por ella, Malfoy está en la casa así que retírense, se retraso su viaje, regresen cuando él se vaya

-¿y quién nos asegura que estará bien?-dijo Ronald

-Es un riesgo que tienes que tomar Weasley, si ahora vas por ellas saldrán muertos, si lo hacen cuando no haya tantos mortifagos en la casa tendrán mas posibilidades de salir vivos

Algo me decía que Daphne la cuidaría, era obvio que seguía enamorada de Ron y él aunque lo negará también, ella había matado a sus padres con tal de que no la obligaran a casarse con Malfoy, su relación secreta había terminado cuando Ron vio tatuado en su brazo la marca tenebrosa, Daphne decía que ella era Mortifaga por conveniencia, pero que su lealtad solo estaba con ella misma.

Ronald empezó a patear y golpear la pared, estaba desesperado, y aunque Daphne trataba de hacer como si no le importara que se estuviera haciendo daño, no lo lograba, Harry y yo lo veíamos pero no evitábamos que parara, se tenía que desahogar

-estás haciendo ruido Weasley ¡para! ¿Pretendes que los descubran?

-por qué no vas y le dices a la perra de tu hermana que estamos aquí eh!

-No te metas con Astoria, y tal vez lo debería de hacer, ¿te imaginas lo que diría el señor tenebroso cuando le entregue al trío dorado?

Los dos se miraron como si quisieran matarse, la situación era muy incómoda y decidí preguntarle a Daphne que hacia Astoria con Ginny

-¿Qué hace Astoria con Ginny?

-conversan

-¿conversan?, claro si como no-dijo Ron

-Mi hermana no tortura ni mata por matar Weasley, fueron compañeras de año y no se llevaban tan mal, obviamente Draco no sabe que está aquí, sino tu hermanita ya estuviera muerta, deberías agradecer que Astoria no se lo ha dicho

**_Astoria--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Íbamos Theo y yo caminando cuando vimos a Sheppard que estaba tirado borracho, un corresponsal había tomado una foto cuando vi un anillo que resplandecía, le dije al fotógrafo que se retirara, después camine y tome a Theo del brazo para ver quién era la que se escondía detrás de la columna, no lo podía creer en cuanto vi un cabello rojizo inconfundible era Weasley ¿Qué hacia la novia de Potter aquí?

-Déjame sola Theo, necesito pensar-enojado dijo

-Claro como tú lo mandes- hizo una reverencia y se marcho

Yo me acerque hasta ella y se sorprendió saco su varita pero fui más rápida que ella y la desarme

-Sígueme, si Draco te llega a ver te mata

No era un alma de caridad, pero sabía que ella podía ayudarme de alguna forma en algún momento tal vez Draco podría perdonarme la vida si se la entregaba y que él se quedara con todo el crédito, y si no me servía para nada la dejaría libre, esta guerra no era la mía, y sería una forma silenciosa de vengarme de mi querido esposo

La conduje hasta una mazmorra y le dije

-te quedaras aquí, aun no decido que haré contigo, probablemente te deje libre, pero hoy no, descansa

-¿por qué me tendrías que dejar libre?

-Venganza personal, de todas formas es algo que no te importa, mañana vendré a visitarte y te diré que es lo que decidí

La encerré, Weasley nunca me calló tan mal, siempre he apreciado la pureza de la sangre y aunque toda su familia fueran traidores a ella eran tan puros como los Greengrass, su carácter me llamaba mucho la atención, mis compañeras de Slytherin siempre le tuvieron cierto grado de envidia rompía los esquemas de cómo se debería de comportar una señorita de su pureza era insolente y aguerrida, era dura trataba mal a cualquier hombre que se acercara a ella con propósitos no muy decentes cuando ellas no podían hacerlo, tal vez también le tuve cierta envidia, ella podía estar con su hombre y al parecer se iba a casar, a veces me preguntaba si las cosas serían diferentes si en lugar de ser una Malfoy fuera una Nott pensar en el hubiera no solucionaba nada ni cambiaba las cosas, pero con ese pensamiento rondando en mi mente me dirigí con mis invitados.

Paso la noche y Draco se portaba como el marido ideal, muchas mujeres no hacían más que felicitarme por haberme casado con él y decirme que cualquier mujer estaría orgullosa de portar el apellido Malfoy, yo sin dudarlo lo cambiaba hasta por un Weasley tal como Daphne si supieran el infierno que es vivir con un ser como él no dirían lo mismo, aun así sonreía con toda la suficiencia que podía.

Al terminar la fiesta y despedir a todos los invitados, subí a mi recamara y empecé a desvestirme deseando con todo mi ser que la persona que hiciera esta tarea fuera Theo, desde que era niña fue mi amor platónico, el era tan inteligente, tan caballero, tan culto educado y guapo su carácter tímido y serio me había vuelto loca, era el mejor amigo de mi hermana y con el tiempo se volvió mío también, mi papa estaba obsesionado con que yo fuera una Nott y mi hermana una Malfoy, ni a Daphne ni a mí la idea se nos hacia tan mala, eran de las mejores familias y muy guapos, Daphne al entrar al primer año se dio cuenta que lo suyo con Draco era caso perdido, los dos demasiado soberbios y orgullosos, ninguno iba a acceder a las peticiones del otro, eso me había contado en su primera carta, se la pasaban peleando en todo haber quien era el más inteligente, el que ganaba más puntos, el que sacaba mejores calificaciones, creo que con el tiempo, después de odiarse, se volvieron muy buenos amigos eran tan similares en muchas cosas, compartían los mismos retorcidos deseos sobre la grandeza y las artes oscuras, mas nunca fueron pareja.

Mi hermana Daphne era el orgullo de la familia, era tan bella como mi madre con su hermoso cabello rubio y sus rizos su ojos verdes opacaban todo, alta con todo el porte y la elegancia de mi padre, su mente era prodigiosa, era astuta y brillante, tal vez uno de sus defectos era que es muy rebelde jamás ha aceptado que le digan lo que tiene que hacer y no es la típica mujer sumisa que hace lo que su padre y prometido digan, le gustaba lo prohibido y llevare la contra a mi padre tal vez por eso se enamoro de Weasley tan común, tan corriente y ordinario, sin poseer cerebro ni una gran belleza. Estaba tan sorprendida por que de pronto todo cambio para Daphne, cada vez se mostraba más renuente a las peticiones de mi padre en las reuniones familiares, cuando hablaba se mostraba cuanto habían cambiado sus ideales en los últimos tiempos, mi padre se preocupo y la mando a investigar cuando encontró que estaba saliendo con Weasley, mis padres pusieron el grito en el cielo mi madre que tanto adoraba a Daphne la crucio hasta decir basta, mi madre casi enloquecida dijo que mataría a ese, antes de que desapareciera en busca de él Daphne apunto hacía ella y la mato. Mi padre que sobre todas las cosas amaba a mi madre se planto enfrente a mi hermana, algo le dijo al oído, le dio un beso en la frente y Daphne sin dudarlo ni un segundo volvió a lanzar el Avada hacia mi padre, ella misma se encargo de decir que ella los había matado porque querían casarla con Draco. Todos se asombraron ante ese hecho y se gano el respeto de todos los mortifagos, Lucius Malfoy ahora más que nunca quería a mi hermana como su nuera, Draco en cambio estaba más que de acuerdo en no casarse con Daphne pues el sabia que ni siquiera él podía domar a mi querida hermanita, así que Draco Malfoy decidió que la mejor opción para él después de Daphne era yo.

Yo una estupida niña recién salida del colegio con grandes aspiraciones al poder y reconocimiento se sintió deslumbrada, el poder que Malfoy emana por cada poro de su piel era demasiado asfixiante y atrayente, me sentí alagada que él me haya elegido a mi entre tantas para ser la futura Señora Malfoy, todas me envidiarían querrían estar en mi lugar, mi ambición me nublo los ojos y me hizo olvidar que yo quería a Theo y que me casaría con él.

Theodore, un Mortifago también pero nunca tan poderoso ni con tanta influencia en el Lord como Draco, el que me ayudaba con los deberes de Artimancia, el que me mando cartas de amor mi último año en Hogwarts, mi amigo y el amor de mi vida y fui tan imbecil por tanta ambición destruí cualquier esperanza de ser feliz y tener una vida relativamente normal a lado del hombre que amo, Theo pensó que fui obligada, pero de ninguna forma trato de hacer algo al respecto y eso me dolió aunque jamás lo aceptara, después de que había visto la demostración que mi hermana había hecho para salvar a la persona que ama. Después de mi boda con Draco algo paso la tensión y el amor que sentíamos Theo y yo salió de escondite, fue inevitable convertirnos en amantes, él sabía todo de mi matrimonio y lo hacía más llevadero pues solo esperaba que Draco saliera para yo encontrarme con él.

Draco entro con una bata azul rey a mi habitación, quería salir corriendo de ahí pues ya sabía a lo que venía, no es que Malfoy fuera malo en la cama, era muy buen amante pero yo no sentía lo mismo, estar con Theo era diferente y con Draco era solo por compromiso y haber si de una buena vez por todas me embarazaba el maldito.

El muy imbecil apresuro el paso hasta llegar a mi y con brusquedad me quitaba lo que quedaba de ropa. Mientras él lo hacía le rece a Merlin para que de una vez por todas quedara embarazada en cuanto yo lo hiciera el dejaría de venir a visitarme y eso era lo que más esperaba, sabía que no soportaría otra noche más en donde quería morirme y hundir en mi infierno al maldito de mi marido.

* * *

**_Ok yo no se ustedes pero yo podria sacrificarme toda la vida viviendo con Draco jiji Astoria que no valora jijiji. Espero que les haya gustadooo _**

**_nos leemoos_**

**_besiitoos _**

**_bye_**


	4. ¿serás capaz de entregarme a tu hijo?

**_Holaa!! _**

**_He vuelto pronto para este cap, en el siguiente ya se viene Draco uuy q miedoo jijiji, está contado por tres mujeres Daphne Astoria y Hermione, espero que les gustee_**

* * *

_Daphne_

Astoria paseaba por toda la habitación destruyendo lo que estaba al paso, yo trataba de quitarme de su camino de vez en cuando, la seguí mirando durante un rato más hasta que se desplomo en la cama llorando amargamente. Como su hermana quería ir y abrazarla como cuando éramos pequeñas y se nos permitía ese tipo de demostraciones, pero por otra parte ella me tenía que decir que era lo que le sucedía; me mantuve distante y le dije.

-¿Ya te hartaste de comportarte como una chiquilla caprichosa?-ella me miro mal y solo le esboce una sonrisa- ¿Me dirás que es lo que te tiene así o tendré que usar Legeremancia?

Con un movimiento de varita compuse todo tal cual estaba no soportaba el desorden.

-Draco me matará

-¿Ya se ha enterado de que te estás acostando con Theo?

-No seas idiota ya no estaría platicando contigo

-¿Idiota yo? ¿Quién es la que vive con Draco Malfoy?- trate de aligerar un poco el ambiente a lo que ella me respondió a ventándome un florero que logre esquivar gracias a mis reflejos.

-Hoy fui a San Mungo me hice los hechizos correspondientes para saber por qué no podía quedar embarazada

-Y no me digas el gran Draco Malfoy dios del sexo es estéril

- No la estéril soy yo

Casi sentí pena por mi hermana y digo casi por que se que nunca ha querido tener hijos y de haberlos tenido sería una pésima madre

-¿entonces qué vas a hacer? Si Draco se entera te matara para casarse con otra sangre pura que le pueda dar su ansiado heredero

-Ya lo sé, no sé que voy a hacer, tu eres la inteligente me tienes que ayudar Daphne

-Y que obtendría yo a cambio- dije mientras mi cabeza preparaba en mi cabeza varias soluciones a su problema

-¿qué quieres Daph?

-Deja a Weasley en libertad

-No ahora menos que nunca la dejare libre te das cuenta que con ella puedo negociar mi vida, se la puedo entregar a Draco, Potter la buscara hasta por debajo de las piedras y es obvio que se entregara a cambio de la vida de su novia es mas con esto me dejara en paz podre rehacer mi vida, es todo lo que necesito

-Vaya no eres tan tonta hermanita ese es un buen plan, pero sabes que no te dejare que le entregues a Weasley a Draco

-No, definitivamente no estoy dispuesta a morir tan joven- su cara se deformo y volvió a llorar, algo andaba mal con ella

-¿Qué más te dijo el sanador Ass?

Astoria sonrió al escuchar el apodo que usábamos la familia con ella.

-Todo lo sabes y todo lo tienes que intuir ¿no Daphne?

-Sí, así que más te vale no mentirme Astoria

-¿Recuerdas las pociones que mama hacía para que su piel se viera siempre hermosa y joven?

-Por Salazar Astoria dime que no te untabas tu esas cosas, yo pude… yo las revise, mama iba a morir… el veneno del doxy, joder Astoria!!

-siempre supe que no eras tan mala como para matar a Mama por el pobretón ese, de cualquier forma ella iba a morir al verse vieja, le evitaste ese sufrimiento.

Joder no mi hermana no podía morirse, las caretas y las poses se fueron a la mierda yo a pesar de todo la amaba y no podía permitir que algo le pasara, me senté a su lado y la abrace mientras ella lloraba.

-No te vas a morir Astoria, yo empecé a trabajar en la cura de esa enfermedad que iba a matar a mi madre seguiré investigando lo juro encontraremos la solución

-dentro de poco la piel comenzara a caerse y el cabello también como crees que sobreviviré a eso, el mundo entero se dará cuenta, Draco necesita un hijo, yo necesito una cura, esto será imposible Daphne.

Mi mente trabajo al mil, no por nada era una de las mejores estrategas y mortifagas, así que le dije

-Escúchame Ass, esto es lo que haremos…

_

* * *

_

_Astoria_

Con un excelente plan creado por mi hermana iba hacia la celda de Ginevra a decirle mis planes obviamente ella tenía que aceptarlo, en mi poder tenía al famoso trío dorado ella hacia lo que yo le pedía y su amado noviecito, su hermano y su amiga estarían a salvo.

Al entrar a la celda vi a Weasley con mi hermana y Granger, al parecer los celos de Daphne hicieron por recluir a las mujeres en una celda y a los hombres en otra, tendría que pedir que sacaran a la sangre sucia de ahí.

-Daphne me ha dicho que me pedirás un favor así que por favor dímelo para que me pueda ir- dijo Ginevra

-Bueno está bien pero ella se tendrá que salir-dije señalando a Granger

-ella puede quedarse aquí es de total confianza no dirá nada-dijo mirando significativamente a la castaña y ella asintió sin decir nada

Sin darle más rodeos al asunto le dije

-necesito que te embaraces de mi esposo y te hagas pasar por mi nueve meses

La cara de las dos fue impagable, tal vez pensaron que era una broma y de muy mal gusto, pero esa era la realidad si quería que los suyos fueran libres.

-¡Me casare! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que me acueste con Malfoy me embarace y viva con él nueve meses?!!, definitivamente no lo hare

- ¿es esa tu decisión?, perfecto porque entonces le entregare a Draco al trío más buscado del mundo mágico, vamos Draco no es tan malo – dije

La verdad es que ni a ella se lo deseaba pero así eran las cosas yo o ella. Ginevra volteaba a ver a mi hermana y a Granger buscando alguna solución

-Suponiendo que me acueste con Malfoy y viva nueve meses con él, que lo dudo por que ni una poción multijugos serviría ya que eso podría hacerle daño al bebe aparte ¿tú crees que sería capaz de entregar a mi hijo?

-No Ginny no harás nada debe de haber otra solución ¿Por qué no lo hace tu hermana? Que le dirás a Malfoy cuando vean que el bebe es pelirrojo, genéticamente si se parece a tu hermana no habrá problema

Ese definitivamente era un problema, pero no podía poner a Daphne a suplantarme ella buscaría la cura, Daphne se paró de donde estaba y le dijo a Hermione

-Párate

Hermione la miro desconfiada pero se paro, mi hermana comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y dijo

-perfecto, la misma altura, similar peso, el mismo color de cabello, su nariz es respingada, ella es perfecta Astoria, es buena para pociones podrá ayudarme a encontrar la cura- de pronto entro a mi mente y dijo – ¿te imaginas el susto que daría Draco si se enterara que se acostó con una sangre sucia y que esa misma es la madre de su hijo?

-Pensé que eras su amiga

-SI algo así, pero vamos no por eso no puedo dejar de pensar en eso

Granger al parecer intuía todo porque nos miraba desconfiada y un poco temerosa

-Entonces dime Granger ¿serás capaz de entregarme a tu hijo?, sabes en tus manos está la salvación del mundo mágico, ¿estás dispuesta de cambiar el lugar de tu amiga por el tuyo?

-No Hermione, ni lo pienses si quiera – dijo Weasley

-Los dejaras libres a los tres- dijo ella más como una orden que como una pregunta

-Por supuesto- le respondí

-¡Hermione!

-¿y cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

-los dejaremos libres ellos te mandaran una carta con sus lechuzas, pero ellos no pueden saber por qué estás aquí, les dirás que me ayudaras a encontrar la cura a la enfermedad de mi hermana y cuando se termine iras con ellos, Weasley no le dirá nada ¿verdad?, porque si lo hace me temo que tendré que matarte Granger y eso no es lo que quieres.

_

* * *

_

_Hermione_

Venía por un pasadizo secreto de la mansión junto a Astoria, mis amigo se habían marchado ya, ni siquiera sabía porque había accedido a esto, pero trataba de convencerme que era por el bien del mundo mágico, no iba poder estaba segura de eso, Malfoy se daría cuenta en un segundo que yo no era su esposa, ¡¿en qué carajos me había metido?!.

-Tenemos exactamente 6 horas para que sepas todo lo que tienes que saber de mi y Draco no sospeche, aunque en realidad el no sabe mucho de mí, este pasadizo te conviene usarlo cuando la casa está llena de mortifagos, no te gustara rondar por allí con todos ellos, como viste te lleva del jardín hasta mi habitación principal

Llegamos hasta la habitación principal de Astoria un retrato de ella con su vestido de novia era la entrada, en realidad lucia muy bien todo su cuarto eran en tono verde claro y rosa como si se tratara de un cuarto de una princesa, no había nada ahí que indicara la presencia de un hombre; la cama era enorme con bellas colchas de color rosa pálido y doseles del mismo color, como en Hogwarts. Había un ventanal gigante que daba hacia el jardín lleno de narcisos y tulipanes blancos en donde se apreciaban unos pavorreales albinos y más lejos se podía observar el bosque de cuento de hadas, la vista era hermosa.

Astoria me invito a tomar asiento en una mesita en donde estaba un tetera junto a un hermoso florero sin flores, yo me senté mientras observaba todo con curiosidad

-Antes que cualquier cosa Granger tienes que tener tres cosas muy presentes: una no eres yo, te harás pasar por mi pero eso se terminara en algún momento, dos nunca, nunca contradigas a Draco si quieres sobrevivir, tres aléjate de Theodore Nott. Ahora te preguntaras a que me refiero con esto último mantengo una relación con Theodore, el no sabe de mis planes solo le dirás que mientras que estés embarazada no podrás estar con él, de cualquier forma le mandare una carta.

No lo podía creer Astoria le ponía el cuerno a Malfoy, esto cada vez se ponía peor, yo me mantenía callada tenía que recordar y procesar cada información así como aprenderme sus gestos y las palabras que usa continuamente

-Daphne no tarda en venir, como sabes la poción multijugos no serviría de mucho ya que mantendría mi apariencia de ahorita y al estar tu embarazada podría perjudicar al embarazo.

-¿Entonces tendré que hacer un hechizo de transfiguración?

-Si y una poción que solo la tomaras por esta vez dura hasta que te tomes el antídoto por decirlo de alguna forma que se te dará cuando yo esté aquí y mi hijo ya no esté en tu vientre

¿Su hijo?, no yo no podría ser capaz de dárselos él día que yo me vaya el se iría conmigo.

-¿Cuando la tomare?

-Hoy mismo

-¡Hoy!, pero no … por que tan pronto

-hoy cenaras con Draco como yo, quiero ver qué tal te desenvuelves y que tienes que pulir mi hermana estará contigo y yo te veré desde el espejo del comedor, el día que Draco se vaya yo me iré, para esa fecha debes de estar embarazada, pero no te preocupes tomaras una poción para que lo hagas, el se va por vario tiempo así que no hay mucho peligro.

-Ósea que desde hoy el vendrá aquí y me tendré que acostar con él

-Exacto

Vamos una cosa es que yo tenga de amor platónico a Draco Malfoy y otra muy diferente a esto, nunca quise nada mas allá de verlo poder discutir con el que se yo, pero acostarme con él? No, no podía bonito momento después de que un día atrás trate de convencerme que ya no lo quería y que solo lo odiaba ahora me pasa esto

-Yo soy virgen

-esperemos que tengas exactamente mi cuerpo si no créeme que no será nada romántico tu primera vez –contesto ella

Ahora si que estaba realmente asustada quería escapar de ahí, pero no podía mi varita la tenía Daphne y cuando Astoria se fuera yo tendría la de ella y ella la mía

-Tranquilízate Granger tal vez podamos darte una poción para evitar el dolor

-No me pidas que me tranquilice, dentro de unas horas tendré que perder mi virginidad con un hombre al cual odio y no obstante tendré que quedar embarazada, discúlpame por ponerme así

-Es por un bien mayor Granger, no hagas tanto drama

Astoria siguió hablando de cosas tan insignificantes como importantes y mi mente trataba de retener todo tres horas después llego Daphne con una taza de té, me la tome mientras hacia el hechizo de transfiguración, minutos después Daphne me miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha y Astoria miraba mis ropas

-¿quieres ver el resultado ahora o más tarde? – me pregunto Astoria

-Ahora

Astoria señalo donde se encontraba un gran espejo y camine hacia allá.

Lo que vi fue el aspecto que tendría los siguientes 15 meses.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews no me quiero ver a obligada a dejar que pase mucho mucho tiempo para que vuelva a actualizaar **_

_**nos leemoos**_

_**besiitoos**_

_**bye**_


	5. Cenando con el enemigo

_**Hola **_

_**No me estoy tardando mucho en actualizar quiero retomar mi ritmo de actualizar seguido con todas mis historias, estoy haciendo el esfuerzo, bueno en este cap y en el sig veran a un draco muy tranquilio y leve pero no se dejen engañar por eso, en fin les dejo para que leean **_

* * *

Hermione

No podía dejar de estar nerviosa las manos las tenia sudadas y de ver hacia abajo seguro que vería un enorme charco de agua, por enésima vez intente tranquilizarme pero no lo conseguía, deseaba terminar con esto de una vez por todas Astoria se había ido ya hace apenas unos minutos y yo solo esperaba que Daphne viniera por mí, como si mis deseos se hicieran realidad Daphne entro con su andar elegante y me dijo

-Es hora, acuérdate de todo lo que te dijo Astoria, esperemos que Draco me invite a cenar si no tendrás que estar sola

Yo lo deseaba así que ella se quedara, era una lástima que no podría invitarla yo si Draco no lo hacía.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia la salida, pero Daphne me interrumpió

-Así no, levanta la cabeza, no mires hacia abajo a menos que hables con Draco y este molesto

-ok

Emprendimos el camino hasta el comedor en silencio, al llegar Draco ya estaba sentado y me miraba fijamente como si me estuviera examinando, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía y horrorosamente el tenerlo tan cerca y verlo me producía muchas cosas, nervios, ansiedad, incertidumbre, y una bola horrible de mariposas en mi vientre. No sabía cómo Astoria soportaba esa mirada era tan penetrante que me hacía sentir insignificante y me ponía los nervios de punta, y yo no estaba segura de aparentar tranquilidad seguro ya se había dado cuenta de esta farsa.

Camine hasta la que era "mi" silla y Draco se levanto y para acomodármela, con un gesto indiferente le agradecí, el me seguía viendo de esa manera que me hacía querer desaparecer de ahí inmediatamente.

-Buenas noches Draco

-Buenas noches Daphne

-Nos vemos mañana querida

Estoy segura que hice una mueca de horro cuando Daphne se acerco a darme un seco beso en la mejilla

-Hasta mañana –logre decir

Mi voz, aun no me acostumbraba ni a ella ni a mi apariencia, ahora era mi turno y que Merlin me amparara de lo que se venía

-¿Qué tal tu día querido?-pregunte

-Interesante ¿Fuiste con el sanador?

Ok, me acababa de dar cuenta que no eran alucinaciones, ni exageraciones las de Astoria, Malfoy de verdad estaba obsesionado con esto

-Sí, pase por la mañana, dice que los dos estamos en perfectas condiciones, que seguramente lo que está interviniendo en la concepción es que como son tantas las ganas de tener al bebe que estamos presionados y las cosas no fluyen.

-No mientas Astoria

-No miento Draco ¿Por qué debería de mentirte?

-No lo sé tal vez por que si no puedes tener hijos no me servirías de mucho y tendría que matarte

-Si lo sé y de cualquier forma ¿que ganaría?, terminarías por darte cuenta y me matarías de cualquier forma, en verdad crees que si el sanador me hubiera dicho que no puedo tener hijos estaría ahorita contigo, No Draco no soy tonta ya hubiera huido de aquí

Creo que me había exaltado un poco Astoria era todo menos insolente y retadora con Draco solo esperaba que no hubiera consecuencias por esto.

-Yo que tu Astoria cuidaría la forma en que me hablas, lo dejare pasar por ahora.

No dije nada, solo vi que los elfos empezaban a servir la comida cuando termine tuve la mala idea de decir gracias a lo que un elfo me hizo demasiadas reverencia y empezó a llorar a lo que quise enmendar mi error inmediatamente

-lárgate de aquí, no quiero ver tu asquerosa presencia cerca de mi

Me sentía tan miserable por lo que había dicho, pero eso había hecho que Draco no se diera cuenta de mi desliz

Terminamos de cenar en silencio, me sentía un poco mejor y agradecía infinitamente a mi madre por haberme hecho acudir a esas clases de compostura y modales en Francia.

Una vez que terminamos Draco dijo

-Demos un paseo

El volvía a retirarme la silla, mientras me tendía su brazo para empezar a caminar lo tome y camine con él, Nos encaminamos hacia los jardines cuando me dijo

-¿Cambiaste de perfume?

-No, solo cambie de cremas ¿te molesta? puedo cambiarlas-dije inmediatamente

-No huele incluso mejor, siento que lo he olido antes.

El corazón casi se me para yo no usaba perfume ni cremas con olor ni nada por el estilo, tal vez el olor del shampoo que usaba era lo que despedía del olor, no pude evitar sentirme celosa, tal vez era el olor de alguna de sus amantes, no iba a usar nada que le recordara alguna de sus aventuras

-Tal vez sea el olor de alguna de tus amantes, así que si me lo permites lo cambiare mañana mismo

-¿Estas celosa querida?, de cualquier forma te prohíbo que lo hagas

-En absoluto Draco, está bien será como tú digas

-Has estado rara toda la noche, hay algo que quieras decirme

-Estoy igual que siempre, aunque el raro eres tú, estas siendo ¿cortes? Conmigo

-Se que te pone de mal humor que vaya en las noches a verte, y créeme a mí me gusta menos que a ti, pero no cooperas querida, ya sabes hasta que no quedes embarazada tendré que seguir yendo a tu dormitorio.

-No es que no quiera Draco, simplemente no se da, a mi parecer debimos de haber esperado un poco más de tiempo

-No discutiré eso contigo Astoria, es así lo tomas o lo dejas –dijo con voz firme y enojada

-Ya sabes cuál es mi decisión ¿a caso no me case contigo?

-Astoria

-Lo siento Draco

Esto no estaba nada bien yo no aguantaba a Draco, no sabía ser sumisa ni acatar órdenes de él, en cualquier momento se daría cuenta. La cabeza me dolía y no sabía si era por la insólita situación en la que vivía o por que el peinado de Astoria era muy rígido. Draco empezó a caminar hacia la fuente, me permití observar el jardín en la oscuridad, era hermoso por donde lo mirara, la mansión era todo lo que yo alguna vez había soñado de niña, como un castillo con un jardín enorme y muchas flores, se notaba que estábamos en Abril, Draco emprendió su regreso y me dijo

-Prepara tus cosas sales conmigo mañana en la tarde

No pude evitar hacer una mueca de horror ante lo que acaba de decir, no estaba preparada para un viaje con él y mortifagos

-Ya sé que eres una inútil, que no sabes combatir, y que odias salir de aquí, y no me importa, así que te recomiendo que vayas leyendo algo que te ayude a sobrevivir no estaré al pendiente de ti todo el tiempo, aunque me pregunto ¿sabes leer?

Idiota que se creía, pero ya vería en ese momento que me sabía cuidar, ya parecía que yo Hermione Granger necesitaría de ese estupido, ¿leer? por Merlin santo si había aprendido desde los tres años a hacerlo

-Qué bonita forma de querer deshacerte de mí, eres bastante creativo Malfoy

Juro que yo intentaba comportarme pero ese imbecil no me ayudaba mucho, ¿era mi imaginación o Malfoy sonreía?

-¿Desde cuando te tomas tan a la ligera tu suerte y me dices Malfoy?- pregunto con una ceja alzada y sonriendo

Era inevitable su sonrisa era contagiosa, aunque creo que sonreí mas por nerviosismo que por otra cosa, me convencía que el nerviosismo era por que el miedo que me provocaba que pudiera darse cuenta de la farsa y no por lo atractivo que se veía.

Deje de mirarlo y vi hacia otro lado seguramente debería de estar roja

-¿te sonrojaste?-dijo el burlándose

-Por supuesto que no, tengo frío.

Eso no era una mentira hacia un poco de frio no demasiado como para temblar del frio pero de que hacía, hacia

-Entremos- dijo el

El ambiente templado de la casa se sentía infinitamente bien, de cualquier forma seguir nerviosa se acercaba mas la hora. Draco se acerco hasta mí y en el oído me dijo

-Adelántate

Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras rogaba por poder acordarme de cómo llegar al dormitorio, con las piernas temblando llegue hasta el, logre sentarme en la cama, segundos después entro Astoria y dijo

-Tienes que tener más cuidado en cómo le hablas a Draco- Astoria sacaba de una cómoda un camisón

¿y si ella por esta noche me suplantaba?, no lo podía creer la escena me resultaba asquerosa después de pensarlo bien se acostaría con ella y luego conmigo

-Voy a ir con el

-¡¿Qué?!, espero que tengas suerte con eso no será nada fácil eso, sobre todo si no eres de las personas que les gusta ver como hacen masacres de muggles, es mas a mi ni siquiera me gusta ir

-¡Aun no estoy preparada se dará cuenta!

-Tranquila el estará ocupado a penas si te pondrá atención en las noches tu estarás acampando en algún lugar seguro, Draco no sería capaz de exponerte si ve que puedes estar embarazada

-Pues yo no lo oía muy seguro de eso, es mas creo que lo que quiere es verte muerta, ¿crees que tenga ya una posible sustituta para ti?

-No lo dudes si después de este viajecito no estás embarazada, el seguro ya tiene un as bajo la manga, toma esto aminorara el dolor, de cualquier forma no te aseguro que mañana te sientas bien con eso, rézale a Merlin para que Draco sea bueno y no el salvaje que es siempre

-Tus palabras son muy alentadoras, Gracias

-de verdad Hermione lo que vas a vivir todo este tiempo no se lo deseo a nadie pero tú sabes lo que está en juego, pórtate bien Draco es capaz de cualquier cosa, como ya te había dicho Draco nunca se queda a dormir, pero de cualquier forma vendré mañana temprano, que pases buenas noches- dijo sonriendo

Fui al baño a cambiarme y a deshacerme de ese incomodo moño del cabello, leí las instrucciones del medicamento y lo tome era unas pastillitas verdes con el agua de la llave me las tome, empecé a deshacerme del moño, el cabello de Astoria era bonito no se le esponjaba y tenía un color castaño casi rubio, era ondulado mas no rizado como el mío, acostumbrarme a esta nueva apariencia iba a ser difícil, pero iban a haber cosas más difíciles , termine de alistarme y Salí a la habitación en donde Malfoy ya estaba adentro recostado en la ventana me quede inmóvil por unos segundos , Draco en cambio se iba acercando hacia mí, ya no había nada que hacer…

* * *

**_Y bueno aqui es el moemnto donde no me matan por dejarlo ahi y donde yo como buen ser humano me ofrezco a cambiar de lugar con Hermione jijijim, espero sus reviews_**

**_nos leemoos_**

**_besiis_**

**_bye _**


	6. Buenas noches

**_Holaa!_**

**_Como lo prometido es deuda aqui esta el lemmon espero que les guste, creo que me salio un poco explicito y bueno si han leido mis lemmons saben que soy muy light, hay me dicen que les parecio_**

**_Disclaimer: Si Draco es mio mio mio y mio que de Jk ni que ocho cuartos jijijiji _**

* * *

La forma en la que Draco camina hacía mi era entre aterradora y atrayente, me quede quieta esperando que diera el primer paso, se quedo a unos palmos de distancia observándome, no morbosamente sino más bien de manera fría y calculadora. Ahora lo observaba mejor, se había deshecho de su túnica y solo traía sus pantalones, la camisa desfajada y con todos los botones casi abiertos mostrando su camiseta, más que cualquier otra cosa lucia peligroso ¿y si su intención no era acostarse conmigo sino matarme? No supe de donde saque valor para desaparecer la distancia que había entre los dos y lo bese. Sé que se sorprendió pues se había quedado estático por un segundo, pero al siguiente me correspondió, tantos años esperando hacerlo, imaginando como sería sentir su labios pegados a los míos o su lengua en mi boca o como se sentiría que me abrazara posesivamente o enredar mis brazos en su cuello y ahora lo estaba haciendo y era mil veces mejor de lo que pude haberme imaginado y vaya que mi imaginación era buena.

Draco se mostraba impaciente y rudo, y no es que me molestara de alguna forma, me gustaba de hecho, pero yo quería que fuera un poco más tranquilo, estaba asustada y su comportamiento no me ayudaba mucho. Baje la intensidad del beso y sorprendentemente Draco logro apaciguarse, el beso se estaba terminando, podía sentir como sus brazos dejaban mi cintura. Draco tenía en su rostro una expresión de seriedad y sorpresa que nunca le había visto, al parecer yo no era la única sorprendida, se alejo de mí como si lo fuera a contaminar de algo, cosa que me dolió, ¿si ya sabía que era yo?, no él no podía saberlo.

Iba caminando hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse. Yo por alguna idiota razón que no quería saber cual era no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara conmigo. Logre alcanzarlo antes de que saliera tomando su mano para detenerlo.

-No te vayas-no supe por que se lo pedí si hace rato yo rogaba por postergar el momento, Draco miraba mi mano en un gesto de incredulidad y espanto, lentamente la solté ¿Cuántos errores fatales podría cometer en una noche? No se suponía que Astoria odiaba que Draco le hiciera este tipo de visitas nocturnas y ahora que él le daba un espacio ella quería mantenerlo con ella, ¡perfecto Hermione! déjate llevar por tus deseos y en dos segundos estas muerta.

Él seguía parado dándome la espalda, la tensión del ambiente era insoportable necesitaba decir algo, pero debía de cuidar lo que diría.

-¿No lo has dicho tú? Entre más pronto quede embarazada dejaras estas visitas que tanto odias

-¿Y tú no las odias?-pregunto incrédulo

-Es mi deber como tu esposa

Si pero yo no era su esposa y me encontraba deseando algo que como yo misma jamás hubiera podido pasar. Pareciera como si lo estuviera meditando algo le impedía estar conmigo. Tal vez era mejor dejar que se fuera.

Me encamine hacia la cama y empecé a quitar las cobijas para que pudiera acostarme y por fin dormir después del terrible día que había pasado, En eso sentí sus manos tomando las mías para que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, sentía su cuerpo detrás del mío y aun sus manos sujetando firmemente las mías me condujo hasta la pared más cercana. Me pego a la pared y soltó mis mano, me corrió el cabello hacia un lado pegándose a mi cuerpo y comenzando a besarme la parte de mi cuello y nuca expuesta. Sus manos acariciaban todo el contorno de mi torso, me tenía aprisionada no había espacio existente entre nosotros, bruscamente me volteo para quedar frente a frente sus labios fueron mordiendo, besando y lamiendo mi boca, eran deliciosos y adictivos se sentía tan bien que por un momento se me olvido que ya no tenía deseos, ni experiencia para esto, mis manos fueron a parar a su hermoso cabello mientras que sus manos viajaban por mis piernas alzándolas, instantáneamente rodee su cintura con ellas, el contacto de su pelvis era enloquecedor jamás había estado con un hombre e ninguna situación parecida un par de besos tal vez pero nada más, no tenia absolutamente nada de experiencia pero con él era natural sabía exactamente como responder a cada una de sus caricias, me deje llevar hasta la cama en donde apoye mis pies en el colchón, Draco me miraba fijamente y yo lo veía desde arriba, aun así seguía intimidando su presencia.

Draco fue bajando su mirada hasta quedar a la altura de mi ombligo, por encima del babydoll fue besando mi vientre mientras que sus manos buscaban el listón que mantenía sujeto en su lugar el babydoll, una vez que lo encontró tiro lentamente de él, era un poco desesperante estar sin hacer nada cuando sentía que cada porción de su cuerpo tenía que ser tocado por mis manos, en otro ataque de valentía termine yo quitándomelo quedando solo con las bragas. Draco estaba al pendiente de cada de uno de mis movimientos, me hinque para quedar a su altura mientras yo desabrochaba los botones restantes de su camisa, el copero terminando de quitársela mientras yo observaba cada pedazo de piel que iba quedando al descubierto, Draco no tardo en deshacerse también de su pantalón bendito Merlín que el hombre era rápido y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa el ya se había abalanzando hacia mi besando mi cuello, la clavícula y el inicio de mis senos, quería multiplicar su boca y sus manos.

El miedo se había evaporado, y en mi mente solo estaba una cosa que el siguiera con lo que estaba y no parara nunca, estaba perdiendo la conciencia haciendo que olvidara todo, pero aun quedaba algo, lo suficiente como para saber que él se había deshecho de mis bragas, y pasaba uno de sus dedos por mis labios, me estremecí más que con cualquier otra caricia que me hubiera hecho antes, metió su dedo encontrando rápidamente mi clítoris, lo presiono suavemente, la acción hizo que me sobresaltara, eso no lo detuvo para que comenzara a masajearlo, yo quería que lo hiciera más rápido y más fuerte, pero luchaba con no dejar salir sonido alguno por mi boca, cosa que se estaba volviendo imposible de realizar, pero como si Draco lo supiera comenzó aumentar la intensidad y la rapidez y yo no pude mas deje que saliera un sonoro y largo gemido, justo en ese momento comenzó a besar mis senos . Por Merlín bendito ¿que era esto que estaba sintiendo? Era como caer de un abismo hacia la satisfacción total, mi respiración empezó a regularse Draco había parado pero ahora sentía como acariciaba mis piernas por el interior como dejando que recuperar las fuerzas y aunque no había pasado nada de lo que creía que había sido un orgasmo Draco estaba volviendo a prender la llama en mi. Se sentía tan bien su toque suave y delicado como jamás pensé que algo que proviniera de él pudiera ser así, de pronto volví a ser consciente de la situación y aunque no estaba tan nerviosa como antes una sensación de ansiedad se apodero de mí quería que pasara ya.

Como si mi amante hubiera leído mis pensamientos se adentro en mí. Fue rápido y profundo dolió y dolió mucho era intenso y constante pero no solo estaba eso también me gustaba de alguna extraña manera me sentía bien con él dentro de mí, trate de no hacer algún gesto o sonido de dolor que indicara mi estado Draco desde casi el inicio que se adentro en mi empezó a moverse, a un ritmo constante ni lento ni rápido conforme iba pasando el tiempo a demás de sentirme un poco adolorida empezaba a sentir otras cosas, el ritmo que llevaba Draco no era suficiente para mí quería que fuera más rápido y que pudiera entrar un poco más, era como si supiera que si entraba más en mi la sensación iba ser mejor, intente acomodarme mejor y logre Draco había aumentado la velocidad y la intensidad ¿estaría mal si yo me movía también?, no tenía ganas de averiguarlo así que lo hice y las sensaciones fueron mejor, aproveche a abrir los ojos tenia curiosidad por ver su expresión y ahí estaba el Draco Malfoy en todo su esplendor con algunas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente, viendo el acto en sí, no me miraba a mi sino exactamente nuestra unión, lucia perfecto, sublime verlo así me excito de sobremanera, cada vez iba más rápido y yo sabía que iba volverlo hacer, Draco Malfoy me haría tener un segundo orgasmo en la noche y paso fue mucho mejor algo dentro de mí se empezó a contraer y el contacto con el miembro de Draco fue todavía mejor, estaba completamente perdida gemía, gritaba, jadeaba y quería que esto nunca terminara, ni siquiera existían palabras para describir lo que en ese momento sentí cualquier cosa de la que antes hubiera sido consiente había desaparecido por completo justo cuando empezaba mi regreso a la realidad lo sentí algo caliente y líquido que se sentía maravillosamente delicioso en mí, me dedique a disfrutar la sensación. En un momento fugaz cruzamos miradas, pero al instante volví a cerrar los ojos. Estaba mortalmente cansada era un descanso aun sentir a Draco dentro de mí en ese estado de plenitud. La idea de hacer un bebe con Malfoy ya no me resultaba tan desagradable, alguna recompensa tenía que tener o ¿no?, definitivamente lo que acababa de hacer me había vuelto idiota ¿Qué estupideces estaba diciendo? Tenía derecho por lo menos esta noche a pensar incoherencias pues Malfoy se la había llevado desde el primer beso que tuvimos. Definitivamente no me hubiera imaginado que fuera así mi primera vez pero si tuviera que cambiar lo que había vivido con lo que yo imagine no lo cambiaria.

Draco había salido de mí y aunque me sentí rara cuando lo hizo era más mi cansancio pudo más que mi curiosidad por ponerle nombre exactamente a lo que sentía, no tarde mucho y quede dormida

Como si trajera un reloj dentro de mi me desperté a las 7 en punto siempre era lo mismo todos los días me despertaba a la misma hora, estaba cansada como si la noche anterior hubiera estado en alguna batalla y la verdad era que no era nada lejos de la realidad había sido una batalla con Draco Malfoy cuerpo a cuerpo. Abrí los ojos y justo cuando me preparaba para el frío que había afuera de mis cobijas se escucho

-Nunca despiertas antes del medio día y mucho menos eres tan activa casi siempre me dejas el trabajo solo a mi

Es voz pertenecía a Malfoy estaba completamente segura me sonroje ¿activa?.

-Tú nunca te quedas a dormir, hay que variar de vez en cuando querido, comenzaba a aburrirme la misma rutina- le conteste

Decir que me sorprendía ver a Malfoy en ropa interior era poco, la noche anterior había visto más de él, pero era raro era otra situación, de cualquier forma ver a Draco ahí me hacía sentir bien. El saber que aquí había pasado la noche, lo que nunca había hecho con Astoria me ponía de buen humor y más el saber que él había notado la diferencia entre ella y yo a la hora de tener sexo. Draco hizo caso omiso a mi comentario y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Qué ocultas Astoria? Has visto las sabanas están manchadas de sangre, dime que te dijo el sanador-dijo en un tono que no aceptaba un _nada_ por respuesta

Estaba nerviosa pero por supuesto que no lo demostraría de esta respuesta dependía todo.

-No tengo nada que ocultarte Draco, la sangre es un efecto secundario de la nueva poción que estoy tomando, que espero que pronto nos traiga resultados, así que si me permites me voy a dar una ducha, con permiso.

Al parecer Draco quedo satisfecho por el momento con esa respuesta ya que solo dijo.

-Salimos al medio día así que prepárate, no tolera ningún retraso ¿Quedo claro?

-Si

Por esta vez la había librado, pero sabía que ahora tenía que hacer más cuidadosa.

Baje a desayunar y Malfoy no estaba así que tuve que desayunar sola, cuando iba de camino de regreso a mi habitación Astoria estaba ahí haciendo replicas de toda su ropa.

-Al parecer tu noche estuvo bien Draco hasta se quedo aquí- no pudo evitar que en su tono se oyeran celos.

-Pudo ser peor-respondí indiferente

No estaba para aguantar a una esposa celosa bipolar, ¿Qué no había sido ella la que me había orillado a esto?  
-Toma esto, es lo único que podrás vestir no creo que estos vestidos sean tan cómodos, pero puse unos mas cómodos por si Draco decide llevarte a un evento, lo cual es improbable.

Ella me mostraba un pantalón con un sweater de cuello alto los dos negros con unas botas de piel de dragón en extremo anchas horribles a mi gusto pero estaba segura que eran demasiado cómodas y útiles para lo que se supone que harían los mortifagos.

Astoria hizo los arreglos necesarios y cada una tenía su equipaje listo a mi aun me faltaban meter algunos libros, debía apresurarme antes de que fuera el medio día.

-¿No tienes nada más que decirme? – pregunte

-No solo ten en cuenta las tres cosas que te dije y saldrás bien será fácil Draco no me conoce pero lo hace lo suficiente para que no cometas errores, Suerte Granger-

-Igualmente.

Astoria desapareció por el retrato mientras yo hacía lo mismo por la puerta, fui hacia la biblioteca y no me espere ver a Malfoy ahí sentado leyendo y haciendo un par de anotaciones, sentí como si hubiéramos regresado a Hogwarts, el volteo a mi dirección y siguió haciendo lo suyo, mientras tanto yo fui hacia el estante más cercano el lugar era esplendido con tantos libros como en la biblioteca de Hogwarts pronto deduje como estaban acomodados iba tomando unos cuantos y los iba apilando en una silla cercana ya llevaba varios pero sabía que esos apenas me durarían una semana. De pronto sentí la mirada de Malfoy en mi espalda y me voltee para ver que quería.

-¿Para qué quieres tantos libros?

-Pues ¿para qué crees tú que los quiera?-Malfoy me miraba amenazadoramente- Los libros se leen, para eso los quiero, tú mismo me has dicho que tengo que leer, q no estarás ahí para defenderme, no tienes por qué preocuparte aunque dudo que lo hicieras de ser posible ni me veras querido.

Llegue al último estante que estaba justo atrás de Draco el que mas me interesaba magia oscura maldiciones y contra hechizos que en esta guerra me iban a servir, termine de seleccionar los libros pero me negaba a salir de ahí aun. Malfoy estaba redactando toda una estrategia para atacar Birmingham, y yo me moría de curiosidad por leer, por una parte quería avisar a alguien para evitarlo y por otra quería leer más.

Su estrategia estaba perfectamente bien fundamentada desde la elección del lugar en los que se estarían vigilando los mortifagos, hasta las principales zonas de ataque, la hora precisa del ataque y lo que él creía que serían los daños causados, tenía tres soluciones para cada uno de los peores escenarios que pudieran presentarse frente a los aurores, era imposible que los aurores pudieran hacerlo. Mil y un veces le había dicho a Harry que había que prepararse y no ir a lo idiota, los aurores ni la orden estaban preparados para semejante organización. Ahora sentía en mi un gran peso en cima sabía que iba a suceder y no podía hacer nada, a lo mucho podría avisar a la orden el día y la hora del ataque pero ni aunque dijera todo lo que sabía podían salir ilesos de la situación.

-No es ningún chisme de corazón de bruja Astoria así que no creo q te interese leer lo que está escrito, lárgate.

Hice caso omiso a su comentario y me atreví a preguntarle

-¿Porqué Birmingham y no Manchester?, En Birmingham hay el doble de aurores de lo que hay en Manchester sin contar que probablemente causaría más impacto en la gente un ataque en Manchester que ahí, no tendrían tiempo de recuperarse antes de que hubiera otro en Liverpool o Bristol, las condiciones son peores sin contar que está más cerca de Londres los aurores de aquí podrían venir en segundos, se tardarían por lo menos un día en ir a Manchester ni teniendo al ministerio completo podrían llegar antes.

Volvía a meter la pata, pero tenía que saber. Draco me miraba de cómo si quisiera adentrarse en mi mente y de hecho lo hacía afortunadamente era buena en oclumancia y no pudo.

-¿Escondes algo que tu marido no pueda ver querida?

-Nada de lo que puedas preocuparte, ¿me contestaras o es algo que tu esposa no pueda saber?

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte o que te interese saber.

Contesto de la misma forma que yo lo había hecho antes.

-Tal vez pero no por eso deja de intrigarme

Draco me miro con un gesto cansado y aburrido sin embargo contesto:

-Si pensaras un poco más allá de lo obvio no tendría por qué explicártelo, pero como sé que eso va más allá de tus capacidades lo haré. Los Aurores y la dichosa orden creen que pueden pensar como nosotros tratan de intuir cual será nuestro siguiente paso, tal como lo has pensado tú lo más lógico sería atacar Manchester, ¿Por qué atacar Birmingham si está más vigilado y tiene mayor cercanía con Londres? Estratégicamente no nos interesa aún el impacto que pueda haber tanto en los muggles como en los magos un ataque eso se dejara cuando se ataque Londres, Dublín, Paris etc. El control se irá tomando paso por paso, ahora tenemos controlado prácticamente todo Londres, de manera sutil, un secreto a voces. Sería tardado hacer lo mismo con cada condado, probablemente la cercanía con Londres es lo más importante para que sea el ataque necesitamos seguir teniendo el control en Londres y se perderá si dejamos que los dirigentes de las demás ciudades interfieran por eso seguirá Oxford, Bristol, Cambridge, Bath… obviamente así nuestro control se extenderá, por otra parte no tengo miedo de la orden o de los aurores y atacarles en sus puntos más fuerte será un golpe a su ego que los debilitara en cuanto vean las consecuencias de nuestros actos .

En su rostro bailaba una sonrisita de suficiencia, no me había dicho todo había dejado muchas cosas sin decir, calor no esperaba que me lo dijera, ahora solo tenía que prevenir a la orden, la cuestión era como.

-Ahora márchate, bastante voy a tener con soportarte todo este tiempo.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Imbécil prepotente, pero cuando viera como sus planes iban ser frustrados por la orden es iba ser mi venganza. No pude evitar al salir dar un portazo que demostrara la inconformidad que tenía no podía seguir teniendo más equivocaciones Malfoy era demasiado intuitivo o inteligente y si no me comportaba como debía seria cosas de días o horas en el peor de los casos para que se diera cuenta de la farsa, así que seguí hasta la habitación faltaba poco para marcharnos y tenía que encontrar como dar aviso a la orden.

* * *

**_Como lo vieron Pobre Hermione todo sea por salvar al mundo magico ¿quien quiere ser la proxima heroína? yo me apunto jijijiji, esper sus reviews _**

**_nos leemoos_**

**_besoos_**

**_bye_**


	7. Nott

_**Hola!**_

_**Yo aquí después de un gran lapso de tiempo, lo lamento pero de veras que no podía continuar, me encontraba bloqueada y ahora ya he puesto mis ideas en orden otra vez, es un cap corto pero que me sirvió para quitarme de esta mala racha, espero tener el siguiente cap la prox semana =)**_

* * *

Había intentado por todos los medios lograr enviar un mensaje pero todo estaba estrictamente vigilado, no porque temieran algo de lo que yo podía hacer, más bien no podían arriesgarse en dejar al descubierto el lugar donde estaba una de las personas claves en esta guerra. Solo podía hacer algo una vez que saliera de esa casa y la cosa se iba a complicar ya que me esperaba un viaje largo con Draco.

A pesar de que pudimos haber llegado en algún transporte mágico Malfoy quiso hacerlo a lo muggle, en un cómodo y elegante carruaje nos dirigimos a Birmingham, escoltados por diez mortifagos que a la menor señal de movimiento salían luces verdes de sus varitas, independientemente de lo estresante que era eso, debía sumar la mirada inquisidora de Malfoy, sentía que descubría todos mis secretos, yo intentaba aparentar indiferencia leyendo un libro sobre transfiguración humana ,pero estaba intranquila y él como el depredador que era podía oler mi miedo.

Al llegar al campamento que los mortifagos habían montado _improvisadamente _recibieron a Malfoy como si fuera un rey, mortifagos de rango inferior mostraban sus respetos y así también los pocos primeros mortifagos que quedaban. Sabía a Malfoy era demasiado importante pero aun así sin subestimarlo hasta que me enfrente a esto me di cuenta que su poder y eso que no lo había visto en _acción _

Yo obviamente era tratada como un adorno más, peor que si fuera la mascota de Malfoy, claro que eran educados pero nadie se iba a poner a mi disposición solo si él lo ordenaba, ni siquiera iba a ver elfos. No es que me preocupara por quien haría mis cosas y todo lo demás pero me extrañaba esa actitud, al parecer el campo de batalla sería lo mismo aquí que allá con los míos nada de comodidades y a hacer el trabajo sucio.

La casa de campaña era por demás ostentosa, un palacio portátil, me alegraba al menos que hubiera suficiente espacio y poder escapar de las miradas de Malfoy.

Volví a releer los capítulos a los que no les puse atención del libro por la preocupación cuando de pronto sentí la presencia de alguien tras de mí, inmediatamente supe que no era Malfoy su olor no se me hacia conocido, me puse rígida al instante y me recrimine por haber dejado la varita en la habitación, sin más sentí como esa persona posaba sus labios en mi cuello, voltee bruscamente encontrándome con Theodore Nott.

Como supe que era él ni yo lo sé, no se parecía nada al chico que tomaba runas antiguas conmigo, normalmente llevaba el cabello largo cubriéndole más de la mitad del rostro, su rostro a pesar de que siempre era mortalmente serio te deja ver una personalidad tímida haciendo que pasará desapercibido. Ahora podía ver que era solo la mascará se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que no era un tipo amigable, ¿acaso la maldad hacia a los hombres más atractivos físicamente? Intente no sonrojarme al pensar en que ese beso había sido muy intimo, debía de recordarme a mi misma que el beso era para Astoria no para mí.

-¡¿Qué se supone que haces? Draco se esta bañando puede aparecer en cualquier momento

-Siempre nos ha gustado el peligro As, aparte tenía que hablar contigo, creo que hubo un malentendido con la última carta que me enviaste.

Genial Astoria podía mandar cartas sin que nadie se enterara y no me lo había dicho.

-No hay ningún malentendido, ahora por favor márchate.

-¿De verdad has quedado embarazada ya?- dijo intentando aparentar indiferencia pero en su tono pude vislumbrar dolor y resentimiento.

Nott amaba a Astoria y por la advertencia que ella me había hecho respecto a que no me acercará a él podía deducir que ella a él también, entonces ¿Por qué se había casado con Draco pudiendo estar con Theo?

-Sabias que esto iba a suceder- intente sonar indiferente.

-Y no por eso deja de molestarme menos, es tu deber lo sé., pero aun así quiero permanecer a tu lado estos meses.

Me quede asombrada por unos segundos, estos slytherins si que eran toda una caja de Pandora, por un lado aceptar que la mujer que ama este casada con otro y que tenga una vida sexual con él y aceptar al "supuesto bebe" y tragarse su orgullo y todo lo que esto conlleva, de veras que Nott si que la ama.

-Ya veremos cómo se dan las cosas- dije tomando su mano por unos efímeros segundos

Definitivamente era una romántica y que Nott amará de esa forma a Astoria me conmovía, hasta para la gente tan despreciable como ella había amor.

-Draco me dijo que lo esperara- dijo Theo cambiando de tema

-Siéntate mientras, no debe de tardar.

Inútilmente volví a tratar de leer el libro pero no me iba a concentrar tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-Puedes dejar de fingir, odias transfiguración, si llegas a leer no es ese tipo de libros que escogerías- dijo Theo riéndose

-Así, crees que me conoces muy bien ¿no? Entonces según tu ¿Qué tipo de libros leería?- pregunté fingiendo indignación siguiendo con el espíritu relajado de la conversación.

Tal vez él me podría ayudar a ser más como Astoria, ella había sido muy general, tal vez podía engañar a Draco pues como ella había dicho no la conocía del todo bien pero Theodore al parecer si. Aun con todo y los beneficios resultaba ser un arma de doble filo acercarme a él por un lado podría ser de utilidad y por el otro podría descubrirme.

-Como dije si es que llegas a leer libros, vamos ambos sabemos que no son de tu total agrado, eso se lo dejas a Daphne, te gustan los libros de pociones de belleza y pero eso si tu lectura mensual que no puede faltar es corazón de bruja

¿Qué clase de ignorante se supone que era Astoria? Bien lo había dicho Malfoy en la biblioteca, al parecer tenía que empezar a disfrazar todos los libros que había traído con las portadas de esa clase de libros para no levantar sospechas…

-¿Me estás diciendo estúpida?, sabes que querido te tengo una mala noticia pues así me quieres

Tal vez era un poco desafortunado el comentario, pues no sabía cómo era que se llevaban Astoria y él, esperaba que no lo tome a mal.

Theo rio relajadamente y dijo

-Así como la belleza no es todo en la vida, tampoco la inteligencia- dijo sonriendo

Me estaba tomando el pelo, era tan raro desde hace años nadie bromeaba conmigo.

De pronto me vi siguiendo su juego

-¿Y Si fuera más inteligente me querrías más?

Me miro con ¿ternura? O algo raro que no supe identificar y respondió

-Podrías intentarlo

Yo sonreí ante su respuesta, era definitivo estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de Astoria.

Theo se levanto del sillón y volvió a acercarse a mí y rozo mis labios suavemente

-Dile a Draco que intentaré volver antes, y si no que a las cuatro tendremos reunión.

* * *

_**Bueno ya apareció Theo, será un personaje muy importante para la historia… en el prox cap veremos a Draco Malfoy sin poder contenerse más y enfrentándose a Hermione ahí verán porque tanta insitencia con sus miradas… me gustaría saber sus impresiones así que ya saben el medio; reviews =) **_

_**lamento la tardanza, de verdad**_

_**nos leemos**_

_**besoos**_

_**bye **_


	8. Soy Daphne

_**Hola!**_

_**Tuve que dividir el cap sino seguramente no iban a tener noticias de mi hasta el siguiente año, estoy en exámenes finales así que échenme su buena vibra para que salga bien =) muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos son las mejores!**_

* * *

Harry Potter hace años había sido un hombre sensible, justo y valiente, ahora había perdido su sensibilidad, la falta de justicia en el mundo había hecho que el fuera de la misma manera pocas veces se tocaba el corazón y antes de averiguar si era un inocente, por su varita salía un rayo verde cegador. Por otro lado no se podía negar su valentía aunque muchos ya acusaban su comportamiento como un suicida en potencia. Aun así aunque ya no fuera el hombre que fue alguna vez, había cosas que seguían intactas en él como por ejemplo su amor por Ginevra Weasley y el profundo aprecio y agradecimiento hacia Hermione y Ron.

La mayoría del tiempo se odiaba así mismo, apenas podía con los fantasmas que llevaba tras su espalda, pero ese día estaba fuera de sí, le habían quitado una parte de él una vital tan importante como las otras dos que lo conformaban. Se sentía perdido, tenía miedo y estaba furioso.

Acababa de tener la peor discusión que había tenido en años con Ginny, nunca peleaban pero la odio momentáneamente cuando le conto lo sucedido con Hermione, era increíble que la hubiera dejado ahí, pudieron haber encontrado otra solución.

Al llegar a la mansión Black no pudo pegar un ojo estuvo tentado a regresar de hecho lo hizo pero al recordar el hechizo que tuvieron que hacer para ingresar recapacitó y decidió esperar a la mañana siguiente para que Ron lo ayudará. Justo cuando encontraron la última botella de poción multijugos una carta llego, era de Hermione y al ver su letra inconfundible e inimitable diciéndoles que estaba bien que trataría de encontrar información para ayudarles y que no la fueran a buscar le tranquilizó un poco.

Confiaba en ella, en su inteligencia y su talento para salir viva de eso, pero aun así se sentía ansioso y sin rumbo, ella era su brújula, a él eso de las estrategias y la lógica nunca se le dio, todas aquellas batallas ganadas eran porque Hermione era la cabeza detrás de todo. Aparte ella comprendía y veía todo lo que le atormentaba y aunque casi no hablarán de ello, eso solo lo podía compartir con ella, nadie más le hacía ver lo importante que era que estuviera dejando la vida en esta guerra.

Tratando de encontrar consuelo y aliento en sus palabras escritas fue cuando sintió su bolsillo arder, llevaba consigo aquel galeón que Hermione le obligaba a cargar siempre, a simple vista era un galeón cualquiera pero si te fijabas bien podías ver que tenía otras palabras escritas totalmente diferentes a las que normalmente adornaban la moneda.

Harry fue por sus lentes y entonces vio tres palabras recién marcadas: ataque Birmingham, noche.

Hermione era brillante, y por supuesto no lo iba a dejar solo, ella encontraría la forma de ayudarle en donde quiera que estuviese.

Hermione POV

Si tuviera que elegir una palabra para definir como me sentía esa sin duda tenía que ser: Abrumada.

Siempre me gusto jactarme de mantener el control en momentos difíciles pero toda esta farsa sobrepasaba mis límites y sabía que estaba cerca de descontrolarme por completo.

Había dos cosas que me preocupaban y que no dejaban de rondar en mi cabeza: Una, Theodore Nott una pieza de la que ni Astoria, Daphne y mucho menos yo nos habíamos preocupado tal vez, y solo tal vez Draco no sería capaz de descubrirme y aunque ese era una de las cosas que me preocupaban sabía que si ponía de mi parte podría con ello, En cambio Nott lo sabría una cosa era fingir con Draco el papel de esposa sometida y otra el de mujer enamorada y es que hay cosas que definitivamente no puedes aparentar.

Claro que siempre ahí estaba la posibilidad sincerarme con Nott y contarle de la enfermedad de Astoria y el trato que hicimos pero de eso a que él quisiera cubrirme habría un gran trecho de por medio. No necesitaba más dificultades aparte de las que ya tenía.

Tenía que encontrar una solución rápido, y lo único que me venía a la mente era regresar a la Mansión, así me mantendría lejos de Draco y estaría a salvo de ser descubierta por Theodore. Desafortunadamente no era una mujer con autonomía y debía someterme a lo que Draco dispusiera así que debía de rogarle a Merlín para que él aceptara mi petición.

Quince minutos después de que Theodore se fue salió Draco con solo una toalla cubriéndole de la cintura para bajo. Una cosa era ver así a Ron y a Harry y otra a Draco los primeros dos eran como mis hermanos, en cambio con el último después de la noche anterior era demasiado vergonzoso. Probablemente estaba sonrojada y trataba de ignorar su presencia, cosa que no estaba logrando; las manos comenzaban a temblarme y a penas si podía sostener el libro.

-¿Quién estaba aquí? Me pareció escuchar voces- preguntó

¿Se enojaría si le diría que Theodore estuvo aquí? ¿Qué se supone que debería de responder? Decidí ser sincera e intentar relajarme.

-Vino Theodore a buscarte, dijo que vendría después y que si no se verían en la reunión de las cuatro.

-¿Theodore? ¿Estás molesta con él? – dijo Draco inquisitivamente

-No, ¿Por qué debería estar molesta? Aunque debo decir que _Theo _hizo un comentario no tan afortunado…

Draco me miraba de forma rara, no era odio, tampoco repulsión, estaba enojado muy enojado pero más bien era como si estuviera desesperado.

Ahora después de esto ya no estaba abrumada… estaba Aterrorizada

-¡Es suficiente!

Tal vez sabría que Astoria lo engañaba con Nott y yo sería la que tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias. Vamos una cosa era que Draco no amara a Astoria y otra que le hiciera muy feliz que le fueran infiel.

No sabía que decir era mejor que me quedará callada, no podría exponerme a ser condenada por mi propia imprudencia.

-¿Sabes? no soy idiota…- Dijo Draco tratando de contener su enojo

Por las horas que tenia de convivir con él podría decir que su carácter es muy inestable y explosivo, todo lo contrario a lo que yo había imaginado.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?- preguntó en un tono tan tranquilo que estaba lista para salir corriendo de ahí, lo único que me preocupaba era mi varita ¿Dónde estaba cuando la necesitaba?

-Sé que no lo eres- intente fingir desconcierto

-¿Lo quieres fácil? Lo tendrás fácil. Sé que estas suplantando a Astoria.

Abrumada, aterrada y sorprendida.

Necesitaba que quien fuera que estuviera allá arriba me ayudará.

Iba a decir algo pero ni si quiera tuve tiempo de formular ninguna pregunta porque Draco me interrumpió.

-Será peor si lo niegas.

Abrumada, aterrada, sorprendida y atrapada.

Probablemente estaba con los colores subidos al rostro, y se podía leer mis pensamientos por mis expresiones faciales, de lo que fuera a decir en los siguientes segundos dependían muchas cosas, la más importante: Mi vida.

Decidí callar el mayor tiempo que fuera posible y dejar que él continuara.

-Nunca creí que fueran capaces de llegar a tanto, bueno al menos de Astoria, de ti podría esperármelo pero no que me quisieras ver la cara de imbécil. Tengo muchas interrogantes y posiblemente la que más vueltas me da por la cabeza es ¿tanto te sacrificarás por tu hermana?

El aire que deje salir por mi boca fue mortalmente ruidoso una tranquilidad infinita me invadió. Por un momento creí que sabia quien era yo, había descubierto que no era Astoria, pero no había sido tan trágico el asunto ya que creía que era ni más ni menos que Daphne su hermana, al menos podía manejar la situación de mejor manera.

Draco estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que quedaba, lo podía ver por la forma que estaba apretando su varita, con riesgo de romperla en cualquier momento. Ni si quiera me había dado cuenta que llevaba su varita consigo, cosa que lo hacía más peligroso de lo que ya era. Sin duda era el momento de hablar.

-Si soy Daphne, Nunca he creído que seas un idiota, te respeto por todo lo que eres, no hubiera querido pasar de ti, pero era la única alternativa. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que el fin justifica los medios y ahora que lo sabes me gustaría negociar, no sin antes preguntarte ¿Cómo supiste que no era Astoria?

-El que hace aquí las preguntas soy yo, pero si me satisfacen tus respuestas podría responderte

-Tú dirás…- dije esperando que Merlín me iluminará y no me atará la soga al cuello diciendo cualquier estupidez.

-Primero quiero saber ¿qué paso con Astoria?

Lo mejor era ser sincera aparte no había otra opción más viable…

-Está lejos, tratando una enfermedad, lo demás se explica solo.

Ni siquiera yo tenía mucha información acerca de lo que pasaba así que me limite a decirle lo que sabía.

-Así que yo tenía razón, Astoria es estéril.

-No lo sé, no me lo dijo pero creo que va más allá de lo simple.

-¿y qué es lo que le debes a tu hermana para que aceptarás este trato? Si no mal recuerdo, hiciste hasta lo innombrable para no casarte conmigo.

Esa afirmación lejos de que él la dijera con enfado o indignación lo decía satisfecho.

-La familia es la familia Draco…

-claro y por eso mataste a tu padres

-Estorbaban mi camino, te lo dije el fin justifica los medios.

-No te creo que solo porque es tu hermana pequeña hayas accedido, porque este es un plan de Astoria si lo hubieras ideado tú, me hubiera tardado más tiempo en averiguarlo.

Pues el plan era de Daphne y si se había dado cuenta pero no sabía quien en realidad estaba suplantando a Astoria.

-Es mi hermana y no se ha puesto en mi camino ni interfiere en mis planes, no dejaré que la mates, la cosas es tan simple como esa.

Draco jugaba con su varita entre sus dedos, trataba de no ponerme nerviosa pues Daphne y Draco se trataban como iguales, me había librado de esta y por ahora me tenía que comportar a la altura ya eran bastantes sospechas por este día.

Sin que lo viera venir y pudiera evitar comenzó a lanzarme hechizos con su varita, ninguno causaba dolor o algún cambio en mi, al parecer trataba de que yo _regresará_ a ser Daphne, algo me decía que no lo iba a lograr la Greengrass mayor era demasiado inteligente como para que con un hechizo todo esto se fuera a la borda, seguramente nadie más que ella podía quitar el hechizo.

-¿Qué hechizo utilizaste?- preguntó desesperado

-Secreto de la familia lamento no poderte decirlo pero no soy yo la guardiana de esos secretos.

Malfoy sospesaba la posibilidad de creerme o no, al parecer gano la primera opción y comenzó a hablar.

-Ayer cuando iba a entrar a la habitación de Astoria creí verla salir, pero al entrar y verte ahí como ella desapareció mis dudas, pero casi enseguida volvieron ya que después me besaste, Astoria nunca lo hace lo tiene prohibido, eso sin olvidar tu constante insolencia, tú y tu hermana a pesar del apellido no son iguales, Astoria es un claro ejemplo del porque las familias sangre pura solo deben de tener un heredero.

-¿Entonces porque accediste a casarte con ella? Pansy era mejor opción…

-Vamos, hasta la gente como yo tiene reparos, casarme con Pansy hubiera sido como un incesto, no hubiera funcionado por las mismas razones por las que tu y yo tampoco, alguno de los dos hubiera terminado matando al otro, no necesito más enemigos viviendo bajo mi mismo techo.

-Tú y yo no somos enemigos- dije más como preguntando que afirmando.

-Pongamos las cosas en claro. No somos enemigos Daphne y no creo que quieras convertirte en la mía, yo también te respeto por lo que eres, pero esto no lo olvidaré cuídate y no tientes a mi _inexistente_ buena voluntad, yo quiero un heredero y tu preservar la vida de tu hermana, cumple con tu parte que yo cumpliré con la mía.

-No espero otra cosa de ti Draco.

-Perfecto- respondió él

Sellamos nuestro trato con un apretón de manos.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado! Quiero leer sus opiniones en los reviews please =) **_

_**Los quiero **_

_**Besiis**_

_**Bye =) **_


	9. Birmingham

**_Hola!_**

**_No tengo palabras para pedir perdón por mi ausencia, esta historia es dentro de mis hijas una de mis favoritas y no quería escribir por escribir, merecía tiempo y como no encontraba con demasiado lo pospuse y lo pospuse hasta que me obligue a hacerlo, lo cual ha servido de excelente terapia. Afortunadamente ahora que todo esta más claro Juro por Draco Malfoy que esta misma semana tendrán el próximo cap, Gracias por su paciencia y sus reviews, por ponerla en favoritos y todo. _**

* * *

Por primera vez sentía que podía observar a Draco Malfoy sin restricciones, todos lo hacían. De un momento a otro mi condición ahí cambio radicalmente, claro ahora no era Astoria sino Daphne y él me consideraba lo bastante digna para estar en una reunión como esta donde se encontraban sólo los mortífagos de alto rango, esos que no querías encontrarte en el campo de batalla, las malas costumbres no se olvidan tan rápido y al entrar a la tienda de campaña y ver a todos ellos ahí me helo la sangre. Después me acorde que yo no era yo y vi que aun así entre ellos había un líder y ese era Draco y si él había dicho que yo debería estar ahí los demás no se meterían conmigo.

Estaba realmente cautivada ver a Draco Malfoy en su ambiente me tenía impresionada. Era el líder indiscutible, imponía con su presencia oscura y demandante, destilaba poder y conocimiento de causa ahora que estaba exponiendo los próximos movimientos, todos perfectamente calculados sin probabilidad de error, tenía frente a mi a la razón por la cual los mortífagos ganaban la mayoría de las batallas.

Si había que erradicar el mal de raíz probablemente no tendrías que ir tras Voldemort sino tras Malfoy, la debilidad de Voldemort era Harry mientras que el rubio frente a mi no tenia ninguna, o al menos yo no la conocía.

Malfoy seguramente era muchas cosas de las que yo no tenía ni idea, pero hoy había descubierto que era un Alejandro Magno en potencia y más que tener miedo ahora tenía respeto, sus estrategias cuidaban a su gente, no le gustaba derramar sangre pura a pesar de que podía parecer bastante impulsivo cuando se trataba de la vida de los que tenia a su cargo se lo tomaba muy en serio y con calma. Entendí todo lo que estábamos haciendo mal, mientras luchábamos nos ganaba el sentimiento y no podíamos manejarnos así cuando tratábamos con gente que no los tenía, ellos tenían más de una alternativa si las cosas no salían como lo planeado, nosotros esperábamos que ellos atacaran para responderles cuando debimos de tener una actitud menos pasiva.

Seria un verdadero milagro que esta noche los mortífagos no lograran tomar Birmingham, por mucho que le haya advertido a Harry. Intentaba pensar de que otra forma podía ayudarlos pero ni aunque les diera santo y seña de lo que iban a hacer esta no podría ser una victoria para nosotros.

Todos se marcharon y solo nos quedamos Theodore, Malfoy y yo. Draco se sentó entre nosotros, me había puesto muy nerviosa cuando Theodore tomo asiento muy cerca de mi, él había mencionado que a Astoria y a él les gustaba el peligro, pero yo no quería tentar mi buena suerte, afortunadamente Theo estuvo tan al pendiente de Draco como yo y no hizo nada inapropiado que pudiera levantar sospechas sobre la relación que mantenían Astoria y Theo.

-Has estado muy callada.

-No creí necesaria mi intervención, como siempre no hay fallas en algo que tu planeas por algo estas al frente.

Theodore nos miraba intrigado, yo me sentía mucho más libre ahora de decir lo que pensaba, sentía que no debía cuidarme demasiado.

De pronto sin pedir permiso alguien entro a la tienda, me paso lo mismo que con Theo no había muchas razones del porque reconocerla porque no se parecía demasiado a la persona que yo había conocido, Pansy Parkinson había sido una adolescente sin chiste con un gesto desagradable en el rostro todo el tiempo, ahora era una mujer bastante hermosa, su cabello había crecido hasta llegar a su cadera totalmente lacio y acomodado sus ojos azules eran letales, de verdad que le habían sentado bien los años.

-Llegas tarde- dijo Draco

-Es tu culpa por consentirla tanto- dijo Theo tomando la mano de Pansy para besarla delicadamente.

Pansy me sonrío y le mando a Draco un beso con la mano.

-Debería lanzarte unos cuanto crucios

-Sabes que nunca lo harás- respondió ella despreocupada

-¿me estas retando?- preguntó Draco divertido

-Solo dice la verdad, te cortarías una mano antes de ponerle un dedo encima a Pansy

Theo me miro para que yo también lo confirmará.

Draco se paro y apunto con la varita a Pansy, ella estaba inalterada viéndolo fijamente como si estuvieran jugando.

-Podría hacerte daño si quisiera- dijo Draco, empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella

Pansy impidió que siguiera caminando al tomarlo del brazo y de forma tan natural le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz

-Pero no quieres… Sabes que sé lo que tengo que hacer- dijo en tono aburrido

-¿entonces que esperas para alistarte?

-¡Por Salazar! Estoy esperando a que me des la orden- dijo ella riendo

Draco rio con ella

-¡Lárgate entonces!- grito

Esto era lo más raro que había presenciado, Nunca imagine que Malfoy podría ser juguetón, no dejaba que su esposa lo besará y venia Pansy a hacerlo en un gesto tan intimo, natural y cómplice y él solo se reía ¿y si quizás tenía una debilidad?

Pansy salió haciéndole una reverencia exagerada, Draco me miro fijamente pensando en sabe Merlín que.

-¿podrás arreglártelas tu sola mientras que estemos en la batalla? o quieres que Theo este contigo.

Malfoy estaba siendo muy permisivo y bastante amable para ser él, definitivamente era mejor hacerme pasar por Daphne.

-Estaré al pendiente de ella- dijo Theo sin esperar a que yo respondiera.

No sabía si sus intenciones eran buenas o más bien sinceras pero no me gusto su tono de voz, tal vez quisiera estar con Astoria y yo ni de lejos podía aceptar eso una cosa era estar con Malfoy porque ese había sido el trato aun no procesaba la magnitud de lo que estaba haciendo y otra era Theodore Nott

-Theo será de más ayuda sino tiene que vigilarme, creo que puedo cuidarme sola

Theo haría lo que Draco le pidiera, los dos lo miramos expectantes esperando su decisión.

-Esta bien, más te vale salir viva después de esta noche, recuerda que tenemos un trato.

No había pasado tanto tiempo como para que lo olvidará.

-Iré a alistarme.

Me quede unos segundos en el pasillo procesando que iba a luchar junto a los mortifagos esta vez, cuando escuché a hurtadillas a Theo hablar

-Draco no puedes dejar que este ahí, Astoria no es una bruja virtuosa con la varita ¿quieres matarla?

-Podrías sorprenderte y ver que no es tan idiota como parece

-No estamos hablando de Daphne que puede arreglárselas solita ni de Pansy ellas son tan buenas como tu o como yo pero Astoria es otro cantar, Si quieres deshacerte de Astoria busca otro momento en el que yo no este presente, cuidaré a las Greengrass de la forma en la que tu cuidas a Pansy.

-Astoria sigue siendo una niña consentida le vendrá bien un poco de cruda realidad, sabes que no esta en mis planes matarla, No me importa que hagas mientras no descuides tu misión

Camine hacía mi habitación no quería que Draco me descubriera escuchando. Me cambie lentamente mientras pensaba en Theo, él podría ser un gran aliado en estos momentos, era mejor que él siguiera pensando que era Astoria, pero ¿y si me descubría? A Draco no le tomo mucho tiempo, ellos habían dicho que Astoria no iba a poder salir airosa después del ataque, Draco sabía que si porque era Daphne pero Theo podría sospechar de mi habilidad con la varita. No tenia muchas opciones no podría hacerme la tonta y por mantener mi fachada con Theo los aurores me mataran, es más como iba a ser capaz de herir a los aurores, puede que incluso me encontrara con mis amigos, quizás ese era el momento preciso para huir.

Decidí ir a buscar a Theo quería saber más sobre Parkinson y Malfoy, No me costo trabajo encontrarlo, estaba afuera de una tienda que estaba cerca de la nuestra fumando.

-Te ves adorable con esa ropa- dijo él

No pude evitar sonrojarme. Tenía que recordar que eso se lo decía a Astoria y no a mi.

-¿te parece? Tengo vestidos más bonitos que esta ropa de hombre.

-Tardaría menos en quitarte eso que los vestidos bonitos que usas.

Lo mire recriminatoriamente ¿cómo podría decir esa clase de cosas? Cambie de tema

-He estado practicando con Daphne, no confiamos en Draco, ella cree que es mejor que me sepa defender si es necesario.

-¿estas nerviosa? No voy a dejar que nada te pase- beso mis nudillos

-Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero que por mi culpa te pase algo

Theo me miro extrañado, al parecer había cometido un desliz.

-Es el comentario más desinteresado que te he oído decir.

-Ya vez hasta gente como nosotros tenemos ciertas conductas inentendibles, sigo sin acostumbrarme a como se llevan Draco y Pansy.

-No los ves tanto como yo, Draco solo se permite ser un poco normal cuando esta Pansy, Al principio podía apostar todo a que eran amantes, como dije Draco sería incapaz de ponerle un dedo encima y eso aplica también en que fuera su amante, sabes hubo un tiempo donde Draco no tenia nada más que a Pansy, ella siguió el camino de la oscuridad solo por él, ella irá a donde Draco vaya, si Draco la perdiera tendríamos que preocuparnos no solo por el mundo mágico sino por el mundo entero.

No supe como interpretar esa información, probablemente había quedado peor que antes.

-En cualquier momento partiremos- dijo Theo viendo como el cielo empezaba a oscurecer-Hoy es nuestra gran noche Ass.

Todos los mortífagos salían de sus tiendas, Draco hizo un gesto para que fuera hasta su lado, trate de hacerlo tranquilamente pero estaba muy nerviosa, tomo mi mano y nos desvanecimos en el aire seguidos por todos los demás.

* * *

**_Quise mostrar un poco la relación entre Draco y Pansy porque será importante, igual tengo un One shot que se llama "Ourselves" de ellos dos que es como una historia alterana a esta que explica más. Espero que les haya gustado y sus reviews_**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_Besos_**

**_Bye_**


	10. Ellas

**_Hola!_**

**_No saben como mi vida mortal ha estado, a penas si he tenido tiempo para respirar, ya no sé que son los fines de semana y ya ni hablar de lo que significa dormir o descansar, tarde, no tan tarde como la última vez pero aquí esta el cap, espero que les guste a mi me encanta estar en la piel de Pansy. Gracias por sus reviews, favorites, alertas y _****_demás! _**

* * *

Había despertado con nauseas, se tapo la nariz para no respirar por un momento ese olor a viejo y a humedad, le dolía la cabeza y el brazo izquierdo no podía moverlo, lo que resultaba bastante malo ya que era zurda ¿Cómo iba a poder usar su varita? Por cierto ¿y su varita? La busco a tientas entre su ropa y no la encontró, trato de incorporarse; al parecer estaba recostada y no en una superficie muy cómoda, trato de aclarar un poco su mente, fallo, aun así no entro en pánico, dada las circunstancias en las que vivía día a día no podía permitirse ni siquiera eso.

Oyó pasos que venían arriba de ella, quiso estornudar ya que algo le cayo bastante cerca de su nariz, polvo quizás. Se sentía como si tuviera resaca lo cual era muy improbable ya que nunca tomaba el día que habría una batalla. Cuando pensó inmediatamente en la batalla se le helo la sangre y tuvo arcadas sin devolver nada ¿qué había pasado? ¿Donde estaba?. Antes de que pudiera contestarse alguna de esas preguntas escucho como abrían una puerta el rechinido casi le hizo chillar, realmente apreciaría un poco de silencio, la cabeza no dejaba de dolerle. Voces se escuchaban no podía identificar muy bien que era lo que decían era como un murmullo muy molesto. Poco a poco se acercaron a ella una luz venía con ellos, cerro los ojos no eso le daría más claridad por muy idiota que se escuchará necesitaba analizar la situación sin desconcentrarse.

-Es ella Harry. Pansy Parkinson ¿La recuerdas? Iba en Slytherin en nuestro mismo curso

-Despiértala ella debe saber de Hermione

Sintió como un hechizo le pegaba al cuerpo para que se incorporará completamente, le dolió en el alma pero no hizo ningún gesto de dolor.

Abrió los ojos y casi hace una mueca de sorpresa al ver a quien tenía frente a ella. Ni más ni menos que al mismísimo Harry Potter y a Weasley.

-¿Dónde tienen a Hermione?

Le gustaba la gente directa, no pudo evitar sonreír. Seguramente tomarían a mal su sonrisa, cuenta la leyenda que Pansy Parkinson desde sus escasos ocho meses ya contaba con la sonrisa sarcástica que la caracteriza hoy en día.

-Tiene años que no veo a Granger contestó

También le gustaba que le hablarán con la verdad y hacerlo, pero probablemente apreciaba más a la gente que verdaderamente supiera mentir, era todo un arte hacerlo bien. Ella por supuesto que sabía mentir, aunque solo lo hacía cuando fuera estrictamente necesario y aun así siempre entre sus mentiras había verdades que no cualquiera podría ver.

-Malfoy la tiene, yo sé que él la tiene- dijo Potter enojado.

Reconocía a alguien peligroso a veces solo por olfato, Harry Potter olía a sangre, como ella , como todos los que participaban en esa guerra. Al mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta que poco había quedado de ese muchacho de buen corazón que había conocido en Hogwarts. Si Potter estaba corrompido ¿Qué tan mal estaba el mundo ahora?

-Créeme Malfoy no tiene a Granger, si la tuviera yo lo sabría.

Le estaba diciendo la verdad, hacía años que no veía a Granger. Si Malfoy la tuviera se lo hubiera dicho, No existían esa clase de secretos entre ellos dos, él no sabría que hacer con ella y la última vez que lo había visto estaba bastante tranquilo.

-¿Cómo se que no me estas mintiendo?

Potter sabía que no le estaba mintiendo, por alguna extraña razón le creía. Bien por él, así no perdería más el tiempo con ella. Aún así creía que debía darle un poco más de información

-Si Granger llega a manos de Malfoy estará bien.

Potter me miro incrédulo, eso podría ser tan cierto como tan equivocado.

-Malfoy la matará en cuanto la vea ¿porqué desperdiciar esa oportunidad?

-No sabes nada Potter, Malfoy no le hará nada a Granger a lo mucho la utilizará de carne de cañón, para atraerte

-¿y que si no la tiene Malfoy y la tienen otros mortífagos?

-Malfoy sabe absolutamente de todos los movimientos de la gente que tiene a cargo y si ella estuviera secuestrada por otros mortifagos ya se hubiera enterado y yo hubiera negociado contigo

-¿Tú? ¿porqué no él?- preguntó

-Si Yo, porqué el no te la regresaría, pero tienes suerte porque me tienes a mi.

Potter estaba haciendo una gran esfuerzo por entender, pero algo se le estaba escapando y no sabía que.

-Te he dicho Malfoy no la tiene, pero si esta desaparecida él la encontrará, buscará por cielo, mar y tierra hasta encontrarla.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?

-Ya te lo he dicho, porque me tienes a mi, él te regresa a Granger y tu me devuelves con él.

-¿Y si encuentro yo primero a Hermione?

-Le daremos a Malfoy un incentivo para que lo haga el primero y haya un trato

-Podría no querer hacer un trato contigo y solo matarte.

-No quieres tener a Malfoy como tu enemigo

-Malfoy y yo somos enemigos desde hace mucho

-jajajaja espero que no te decepcione el que sepas que Malfoy no te considere su enemigo, no estas muerto porque él no lo quiere.

Si Potter estaba tan desesperado por encontrar a Granger debía de aceptar su trato.

-Córtalo

-¿Tu cabello?- pregunto Potter

-Me dolerá más que si me cortas una mano y eso lo sabrá Draco

Con un movimiento de varita había quedado su cabello a la altura de sus hombros.

-Ahora mándaselo.

...

**Hermione POV**

Todos estaban reunidos nadie quería ni respirar Malfoy estaba furioso tenía que hacer un recuento de lo que había pasado hace unas horas y todo era borroso, de las pocas cosas que tenia bien presentes era Malfoy luchando y de Theo besándome.

Nunca me había sentido tan totalmente protegida, Theo no me descuido en ningún momento cumplió lo dicho, era tan nueva la sensación de que alguien cuidara de mi… al principio fue abrumante, no quería cargar con más muertes afortunadamente no recibió más que un par maldiciones de las que pude contrarrestarlas a tiempo y no hubiera pasado nada si él de un momento a otro no me hubiera besado, no sé que fue lo que lo impulso, no se si fue por el peligro o qué. Cualquiera pudo habernos visto, pero estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de luchar por sus vidas para preocuparse por pequeñeces.

Por otro lado ver a Malfoy luchar había sido increíble, era toda una leyenda y ahora sabía porque. Antes no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo así, se decían muchas cosas de él pero nada se comparaba con verlo con mis propios ojos ¿por qué había una guerra todavía? Malfoy era como Aquiles para los griegos, tal vez no le gustaba ensuciarse las manos pero vaya que sabía como hacerlo.

-¿Dónde mierda esta Parkinson?-le grito a Theo

-Ya sabes como es, siempre llega tarde

-¡Búscala y tráela ya mismo!

Theo no dijo nada y fue a buscarla, el tiempo paso y Malfoy se desesperaba más y más, una hora más tarde llego Theo sin ella.

-¿Y Parkinson, Nott?- preguntó impaciente

-No está, la he buscado por todos lados, deberías llamarla tú.

Draco lanzo un hechizo e inmediatamente le reboto

-No puedo contactarme con ella. Esta reunión se cancela, búsquenla y cuando la encuentren díganle que venga a verme.

Todos los mortifagos salieron, incluso Theo.

No sabía si debía hablar o no, estaba muy enojado desde antes de que Parkinson no apareciera ahora parecía que en cualquier momento iba a tener una explosión de magia y acabar con todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

-¿La has visto en el campo?

-No la he visto, Iré a buscarla yo también- quería alejarme de él

-No te muevas que iré yo, quédate aquí y avísame si llega

Theo de pronto entro con una bolsa en las manos y una carta.

-Malfoy ellos la tienen. Esto acaba de llegar.

Draco se apresuro y abrió la bolsa de la que saco largos mechones de cabello que al parecer le pertenecían a Pansy.

-¿la han matado ya?- pregunto Malfoy con demasiada tranquilidad de repente.

-No- Theo le tendió la carta para que la leyera.

**Draco** después de leerla aventó el cabello a la mesa y grito

-¿Y yo como mierda voy a saber dónde esta Granger?

Al oír mi nombre me sobresalte, Draco me dio la carta para que la leyera

_Malfoy_

_Tenemos a Parkinson y tu tienes a Hermione, negociemos. Cuando me des lo que quiero yo te la daré_

_Harry Potter._

-¿así que no tienes a Granger?- pregunte

-¿no me escuchaste?, claro que no

-Pues entonces busquémosla ¿la quieres viva a muerta?- Theo le Pregunto Draco

-Viva, yo mataré con mis propias manos si alguien se atreve a tocarla

-¿Por qué piensan que tu la tienes? –pregunté

-No lo sé pero investiguen, ellos no deben de saber que yo no la tengo

-No creo que maten a Pansy- dije en un vano intento de tranquilizarlo.

-Por supuesto que no la matarán, eso arruinaría todos mis planes, y yo aún no debo de matar a Potter.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado y sus reviews!**_

_**Nos leemos pronto **_

_**Besos **_

_**Bye**_


	11. Esperando

**_Hola ¿como __están? espero que bien, aquí esta el nuevo cap, que me ha costado lo mio, este es ese cap que supe como sería desde que empece a imaginar esta historia, pero sin duda el siguiente será de mis favoritos ¿porque lo sé? porque ya lo empece a escribir, incluso antes que este (Lo sé yo y mi desordenada cabeza) Algunas ya se esperaban este momento otras tal vez dirán ¿tan rápido?, pero como les dije esto no fue una idea que salió de la nada y rápido... en fin no les adelanto más. Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. Ojalá que lo disfruten leyendo como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo_**

* * *

_Esperando_

Esperaba, tal vez un milagro aunque la esperanza ya la había perdido hace un par de años, solo quería que sucediera algo, bueno o malo pero que me sacara de este estado permanente de incertidumbre.

Draco a penas si me había mirado estas semanas, no había dormido y estaba de peor humor que de costumbre, debería de alegrarme de que no haya reparado en mi pero como yo estaba lejos de ser una persona normal me molestaba que todo girara entorno a mi como Hermione ahora.

Yo estaba bastante enojada conmigo misma por eso a veces solo me encerraba a llorar, odiaba estar ahí escondiéndome de Theo, la única persona que podía hacerme reír un poco y me había alejado tanto de él como podía, no era una tarea para nada fácil, pero era por su propio bien. No es que me estuviera encariñando con él, solo que había tocado fibras sensibles en mi su amor por Astoria, Theo no era un santo ¿y quien lo era? Tal vez tenia muchos puntos oscuros en su personalidad, pero al fin y al cabo era un hombre enamorado.

A veces muchas más de las que me gustaría aceptar envidiaba a Astoria, si era la esposa de Draco, lo cual era suficiente castigo para una vida y las que siguieran, pero tenia a Theo y podía asegurar que Astoria lo amaba tanto como él a ella. Quizás era una tonta sentimental, ahora más que nunca, pero creo que el sacrificio que hacía Astoria al estar casada con Draco valía la pena cada vez que se encontraba con Theo a escondidas. Aunque seguía sin entender como es que no se caso con Theo, hasta donde sabía era de tan buena familia como Malfoy, aunque era evidente quien en estos tiempos tenía más poder ¿se habría casado solo por eso?.

Trataba de ser lo más objetiva posible y tampoco es como para ese circulo de sangres limpias Malfoy fuera un mal partido, sino todo lo contrario, probablemente pudo haber tenido a la mujer que el hubiera querido ¿por qué había escogido a Astoria? Era un misterio, no era precisamente hermosa, Hermosa Daphne o Pansy y las dos tenían más inteligencia que Astoria, pero ninguna se quiso casar con Draco. Recordaba que Malfoy había dicho que casarse con ellas no hubiera funcionado con Pansy por que la quería como una hermana y Daphne incluso había matado a sus padres para no casarse con él, de cualquier forma no es como si el matrimonio de Astoria y Draco funcionase, de ser así yo no estaría donde estoy.

Draco ahora vivía para encontrarme, a veces solo escuchaba gritar mi nombre desde su despacho, me sobresaltaba cada vez que lo hacía, alguna vez tuve el impulso de querer responderle, de contarle todo, que me matara si ese era mi destino quería terminar todo ya de una vez y no retrasar ese final, pero no mi tortura seguía todos los días viviendo al límite, tal vez tenía más concesiones como Daphne que como Astoria pero eso solo me hacía sentir más atrapada, estar en esta jaula de oro yendo y viniendo a mis anchas solo me hacía sentir que faltaría mucho para que yo pudiera regresar a donde pertenecía.

Lo pensaba y lo volvía a pensar otra vez, no había salida fácil, así que un día me decidí ya no podía jugar más con mi vida, tuve que hacerlo, darle una señal de que estaba viva, que me encontraría. Tal vez así no se desesperaría tan pronto, yo necesitaba tiempo mucho para crear un plan y darle falsas señales a Draco solo iba a ser el principio.

Una carta indetectable sin magia para rastrear, solo aparecería con un simple hechizo de revelación y desaparecería una vez que el nombre de quien escribiera estuviera al final.

Dos semanas me había tardado en crearla, era perfecta no me comprometía y tal vez podría ser nuestra forma de comunicarnos y negociar.

Hablando del rey de Roma ahí estaba entrando al despacho hecho una furia, ni siquiera para variar se fijo en mi presencia, detrás de él venia Theo mucho más tranquilo, él estaba más acostumbrado que yo a las rabietas de Draco.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora?- le pregunte a Theo

-Granger otra vez- dijo Theo aburrido-No hay pista alguna que podamos seguir

-Esta de peor humor que de costumbre

-Dime algo que no sepa, por ejemplo ¿Por qué me evitas? Pensé que habíamos llegado a un trato.

-No te estoy evitando.

Solo no podía hablar con él o con la verdad sin lastimarlo de por medio.

-Ass…

-Por favor Theo, necesito mi espacio, todo se me está saliendo de las manos últimamente

-Deberías de estar feliz, Draco no te está presionando, sus prioridades han cambiado esto podría ser bueno para nosotros Astoria.

Si, Debería…

-No hay nosotros Theo y eso tú lo sabes.

-Tal vez pero si no hay es por tu culpa, tú nos orillaste a esto ¿Crees que para mí es fácil esta situación? Yo nunca quise ser tu amante, yo no planeaba compartirte sin embargo aquí estoy, porque prefiero ser tu amante que no ser nada. Lo intente tú sabes que lo hice, así que no me arrepiento de lo que hago, porque arrepentirme significa que no quiero amarte y te amo. Sólo me alejaría de ti sí supiera que ya no me amas. ¿Me amas?

Odiaba a Astoria, Odiaba a Draco y me odiaba más que a ellos dos juntos por lo que iba a decir.

-Te amo.

-¿Entonces porque tengo que alejarme de ti?- Pregunto molesto

-Porque no quiero lastimarte, porque parece que es lo único que hago, sé que cometo errores continuamente y ya no pienso seguir arrastrándote hacia ellos por mi culpa.

-No sé porque de repente te preocupas por mí.

-Te lo digo ya no puedo ser tan egoísta, no importa lo que me digas ya no te vas a hundir en mi infierno.

Otra vez iba a escabuirme, logre dar dos pasos cuando me retuvo, estábamos tan cerca que casi nuestras narices se tocaban, estaba molesta y él también cuando me iba a soltar salió Draco y dijo:

-¿qué está pasando?

-Nada- respondí indiferente

-¿Tienes tiempo? necesito hablar contigo

Draco me miro burlonamente y al final me dijo

-Si no sabes donde esta Granger o que significa esto lo mejor será que te largues de aquí

Traía en la mano la carta indetectable. Hacía apenas un par de horas había hecho el conjuro para que se apareciera en su escritorio.

Con un movimiento de varita hice que las letras aparecieran por el pergamino, me acerque como si fuera a leer y después con todo el desprecio que pude le dije:

-Granger está viva, si realmente pensarás con la cabeza lo sabrías pero estas tan ocupado enojándote con todo el mundo que no ves lo evidente ¿no pensarás que ella va a venir a ti ¿ ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Odiarlo era tan natural, discutir con él me hacía sentir mucho mejor.

-Sólo quiero devolverla a Potter- dijo frustrado

-Ella no sabe eso, ¿quién dice que ella no fue la que se quiso escapar de ellos?

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-No es tan inverosímil creer que este tan harta de esta guerra que quiera huir y que los demás se las arreglen como quieran

-No la conoces- dijo como si hubiera dicho una idiotez

-¿Y tú si Malfoy?- pregunté- no tampoco la conoces.

Ni yo misma en estos momentos me reconocía había aceptado hacer cosas que nunca imagine, incluso había días que era más Astoria o Daphne que Hermione como hoy.

-Necesito a Hermione aquí, necesito saber cómo esta ella.

Nos miramos a los ojos y por primera vez pude sostenerle la mirada, Hoy tuve más envidia de Hermione que de lo que pude llegar a sentir de Astoria. Hoy era una Greengrass que deseaba más que nada ser Hermione, quise decirle todo para dejar de tener todos estos sentimientos encontrados, las palabras atoradas en la garganta y al final solo dije lo que tenia días sabiendo matándome de incertidumbre:

- Estoy embarazada.

* * *

_**Muero por saber sus opiniones al respecto, así que manifiestensen en los reviews! **_

_**Nos leemos **_

_**besos **_

_**bye**_


End file.
